A Demon Like Myself
by Ashlee-chii
Summary: Unable to stay any longer, Naruto leaves the village. His friends set off to find him Akatsuki is closing in on him. Naruto soon learns that he is not the only one who left their village in order to get away from the name ‘demon’. Angst,Language,ShonenA
1. Chapter 1

Naruto  
A Demon like Myself  
Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto other then some of the manga books, anime volumes, posters, cute figures, games, and that's about it.

This chapter hasn't been Beta, if you would like to do it, then please tell me…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why is it that I can't do anything right? I try every day to be someone who I not just so people would accept me. They never do. Who would accept a demon like myself? Villagers hate me; kids only talk to me only because they don't know who I am. 

Parents tell them to not listen or even talk to me. So they will grow up to hate me too. I can never reach my dream. They only allowed me in the academy because they thought it wouldn't do any harm, but that is only how far I'll go.

Elders made a rule that not even the old hag can break. I am to never grow in rank. They fear that one day I will turn on them with the secrets I learn through out the ranks. I am a demon, and that's all.

Sakura is training with the Hag while Sasuke is well being Sasuke. It doesn't matter to me. Once they know who I am, they will leave me and tell me to die just like everyone else here in the village.

I am tired of all of this. I tell my self not to cry. The evil glares, rocks and other things going though the window, hurtful words on my walls, and the beatings is something I can't stand anymore. I wish this could end…

**_Kit, don't think that way. That is what they want from you._**

"It doesn't matter anymore. My heart hurts. It feels like its ready to stop breathing any minute."

**Kit…**

"I know she is worried about me. I don't blame Kyuubi at all for what happen to me. It's the village fault why she attacked. I saw her memories, her dark memories. A group of drunken villagers from my village kill her only kit. She wanted revenge, but of course you know what happens. She got sealed up within me.

Some times I believe they are right. I am nothing. I feel like something is holding my heart. It's within their grasp, and they can do anything to it. Right now, it feels like some one is using lighting to attack my heart until nothing is left." 

**_That is not true Kit._**

"No it is true. They attack me everyday. Saying how I'm useless and that not even my own parents would want me if they knew who I am."

**_They are people here who love you…_**

"They don't know what it's inside of me. Once they do they will hate me. Iruka-sensei only talks to me because I have no one. He has a good heart but he blames me to what happen to his parents. I am not loved only by you, Kyuubi."

…

She knows that she can't win against me. She knows that I am right. Some times I feel like leaving this place going some where that no one knows me. Start a new life, start over, and forget where I am from. That is what I wish. 

Maybe I should go now. I can wipe all of the blood off of me from today's beating and leave. Pack everything up, and leave a note. No one would care about me. The villagers will be happy and they can know that their children are safe from the demon I am. 

"Konoha tomorrow you can finally celebrate the death and lost of the demon. Tomorrow you can cheer, laugh, cry, and do whatever knowing that people who risk their lives years ago, and today with all your might, that the demon is now gone."

- - - - - - - -Normal POV- - - - - -

Two young genin made their way up the broken stairs to the last door in the hall. The young pink hair girl storm her way to the door and start pounding on the door for dear life. The other raven slowly makes his way to the door with both arms cross.

"Naruto open this door RIGHT now!" Scream the girl.

"Sakura, that's not going to work." Said the older raven boy.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun." Smile Sakura. She turns back to the door. "I wonder why he isn't answering."

"hn" Sasuke looks at the door. He too is wondering but his Uchiha pride won't let him show it. After what seems like forever to the boy, he pushes past Sakura and opens the unlock door.

"What kind of person doesn't leave their door lock?" Ask Sakura.

Sasuke once again ignores her and goes into the small apartment.

No words could be described what those saw. They both stood at the door way staring into the apartment.

All over the walls red paint covers it with hurtful words. Dried up blood leading to the bathroom as they walk to the bathroom to see the white tiles and everything dyed into a deep shade of red. Sakura runs out of the bathroom. Sasuke activates his sharingan and starts to look around the apartment for the young blonde.

The sharingan user walks into the small bedroom to see into a mess. He deactivates his sharingan because he knows what happen. The whole place looks like Naruto was in a hurry to pack up … but for what?

Sakura walks up behind Sasuke to look at the bedroom. She reaches over his shoulders to give him a small letter address to them.

He doesn't look back but grabs the letter. 

_Hey everyone_

I bet you are wondering where the heck I am. Don't worry about me; I finally came up with the right answer for everything.

I know that everyone wishes that I'm dead. I am the demon of the village and I know my place. That is why I'm saying my goodbye.

Iruka – You are a like a father to me. I am sorry that it's my fault that your parents died. I would have given my life any time if I could bring them back for you. Thank-you for all the time you gave me when everyone else turns their back on me. Thank-you.

Kakashi – You have taught me many things and help me go towards my failed dream. I thank-you for all you have done for me, but my dream was really just a waste. 

Sakura – You were one of my first friends that I have. But I guess that really its not friendship. I hold so many secrets that you all should know. For that, I am leaving so you all can be safe from me and know who I really am.

Sasuke – You were my first friend. But just like Sakura you don't know me. I leave some words to you. Don't go after Itachi. I know you want to kill him, but don't make it on your to-do-list-today. Live life to the fullest. Do want I can't do.

Tsunade – What can I say, you're OLD!

Jiraiya – Well you a 'mega' pervert. Thank-you for everything. You taught me many things that others couldn't. I know that they will help me in the future.

To everyone one cared for me. Thank-you. You have helped me through these rough times in my life. But now I must go. To make sure this village is safe and happy from me. I know you can keep on living with out me.

To the village I know this is what you wanted. Today I want you to celebrate that you got the demon out of the village. I am no longer a ninja and member of Konoha.

Goodbye 

Sasuke stood there staring at the letter. Sakura is right behind him waiting for him to speak. He turns around to face Sakura.

"He is gone."

Sakura looks at him confused. "What do you mean he is gone?" She asks worried. 

"Naruto left."

"WHAT!" Sakura steps back. She can't believe it. How would the others do when they find out? "We have to get Tsunade. We have to bring Naruto back!"

Sasuke nods to agree with her. "Let's go!" They both jumps out of Naruto broken window and they both run to the Hokage Tower.

- - - - - - - -Hokage Tower- - - - - -

"hmmm, I think I will bet about 100 here. Yes I believe that will do." Says a drunken blonde with her empty bottles of sake lying around.

"We got to talk to her!"

Screams a voice from outside her office. 

"I'm sorry, but Tsunade-sama is very busy with some Hokage work children."

"It's about Naruto-"

Tsunade runs to the door and opens it to find a black hair girl name Shizune, Sakura, and Sasuke both looking worried.

"What about Naruto." She commanded.

Sasuke looks at her and hands the note. She takes it and reads it. She turns around and heads back into her office. Shizune is standing there looking worried.

"Sasuke, Sakura I want you to gather all of Naruto friends, Iruka, and Kakashi. Tell them nothing, but that it concerns Naruto." She turns around with tears coming from her eyes. "GOT IT"

Both Sasuke and Sakura nod their heads running out of the Tower for their life. Shizune walks to the Hokage putting her hand on her shoulder. 

"What is wrong with Naruto?" she asks.

"He finally did it." Cries Tsunade. "He left us. He really left us, Shizune." Tsunade cries waiting for the group to come here.

- - - - - - - -Down the Street- - - - - -

"So what did you get him for his birthday?" Ino asks as group ten walks down the busy street with villagers getting ready for tonight festival. 

"Just some ninja books, you?" reply Shikamaru

"hmm, Shikamaru, this is Naruto. Why books?"

"I saw him once in the library reading some books. He was in the back." Shikamaru reply also mumbling 'troublesome'

"Well I got him this really cute radio." Says Ino as she hugs the wrap present. "What did you get him Choji?"

He reaches into his pocket to pull out a small envelope and hands it to Ino. She opens it up. Once looking at it she mumbles in defeat. "A months free dinner at Ichiraku. How did you get these Choji? They don't even do things like this!"

He grabs the free coupon from Ino and puts it back into his pocket. "Simple, all I had to say that it's for Naruto. It seems the owner really likes Naruto. 'He is good for business and a nice fellow' he says."

The group of three laughs as they make their way to Sakura house where Naruto surprise birthday is. They met with team with Team Guy, and Team Eight. 

"Today is the day when we celebrate the youth of Naruto!" cries Lee.

Everyone else just stares at him. Until they hear Sakura screaming for them down the street. They all stand and wait until Sakura comes. When she does everyone notices right away that something is wrong.

"My little cherry, what has upset you on this greatest day?" Lee runs to his girlfriend aid.

'**_Don't tell them about Naruto.'_** Sakura is reminded. She wipes away her tears and smiles. "Sorry guys. I just came back from some training and well I got lots of sand in my eyes. Anyway we need to see the Hokage right away."

The others look at each other knowing that something is wrong. But they know that soon they will get answers.

- - - - - - - -Kakashi & Iruka Home- - - - - -

Sasuke is not afraid of anything. He is not. Right now he is standing out side of Kakashi house. He knows that Iruka is in there and that is what scares him…wait he is an Uchiha he is not to be scared…and yet here he is afraid to knock on the door.

But this is for Naruto. He has to do it. So gathering all his strength he knocks on the door. He can hear some cursing and someone very noisy walking to the door.

The door opens, and Sasuke fears are right there. There in the door way is a very naked Kakashi. His hair standing his mask loosely handing off of his face but blocking any view of his lower half.

"Sasuke" He grows. Ohhh how he wants to go back in there and finish what he started.

Sasuke keeps his eyes lock up and trying not to blush on what he is doing. "Hokage-sama wants to talk to you and Iruka-sensei right now. Don't be late it's about Naruto."

With Naruto coming out you can hear a yell inside the house.

"What about Naruto!" 

Sasuke turns away and starts walking out. "I can't tell you, but hurry up!" With that he runs back to the tower.

- - - - - - - - Hokage Tower- - - - - -

Everyone stood in shock. Naruto gone! No one could believe it. The young ones couldn't understand why, but the adults did.

"You guys are to spilt up find him, and bring him back to me. Understood?"

"Yes" They said at the same time. The children hurry and left the office leaving Kakashi, Iruka, and the Hokage.

"Sasuke and Sakura were in Naruto apartment before they left. It seems like the villagers got into it again. I want you Iruka to look at the Academy because Naruto said some thing about that he talk it over and left. Kakashi I want you to look for Naruto too. If wrong people find out…" She lowers her head down.

"Don't worry we will bring him back" Kakashi says trying to comfort her.

Both men leave the office. Once the door is close Iruka grabs onto Kakashi putting his face against his chest trying to fight back his tears.

"He left … He left us." Kakashi wraps his arms around his lover trying to calm him down. "Don't worry my dolphin. We will find him." Iruka looks up to Kakashi. He can see the warming the smile through the mask.

"Ok. Let's go." Kakashi heads out to the right while Iruka heads to the left to the Academy.

He jumps on the buildings rushing there. He has a bad feeling in his stomach that something isn't right. Naruto is just like a son to him. If anything was or is to happen to him, he doesn't think he will ever be the same.

He comes across the Academy to see that no one is there. Every one has the day off because of the Kyuubi Festival. He walks into the building and heads to the top floor. He knocks on the last door of the hallway.

"Come in." Says a voice from inside the room. Iruka opens the door to see one of the elders sitting down reading a file. He looks up to see Iruka. He smiles. "I know why you are here, young one." The elder says. "Naruto came up to me yesterday to make a choice that I believe is he most good he has ever done, don't you say?" He chuckles. 

"What did Naruto do here?" Iruka commanded. He hates how the elders treat Naruto. He bugs him to no end.

"Nothing much. He just quit the Ninja force, and also is no longer a member of Konoha."

Iruka froze. '**_Naruto Quit. No he worked hard to graduate the Academy.'_**

"It seems that you are shock young one. Why do you care for such a demon?"

"He is not a demon." Iruka yelled back at him. The elder is taken back. "He is a person just like everyone else here. If it wasn't for Naruto, we will all be dead. He saved us all when we were attack by Kyuubi. He is not a demon!"

The elder laughs. "You are so young. He is a demon and nothing can change that. I have tried many times before to get him to quit. He is not welcome here. I think he finally got the message."

Iruka puts his head down trying with all his might not to attack the elder. "He is no demon, you are. " He raises his head. "Naruto shouldn't be the one leaving, it should be you." With that he leaves the Academy.

- - - - - - - -Gates of Konoha- - - - - -

"Ok, here is the thing. We well all spilt up. We need to cover a lot of ground. Naruto has a great lead against us. Got it?" Sasuke tells the group. They agree. "Remember if you see him or get in any trouble use the single and we all should head there."

With that they all leave to their ways leaving Sasuke and Sakura. They both run of south.

"Sasuke, do you wonder why Naruto kept calling himself a demon in the note?" Sakura ask as they started to jump to make up for lost time.

"Not too sure. But I do remember hearing something about it when I with Orochimaru, he was talking to Kabuto about something. He said that once the demon is gone it will be much easier to take down Konoha. If not, they could always take the demon and make it their own. If they are talking about Naruto? Then why are they calling him a demon?"

- - - - - - - -Somewhere in the forest- - - - - -

The sun is coming up starting the new day. Naruto climbs out of his hiding point in the rocks. He slowly looks around to see if anyone is around. Agreeing to himself that no one is around, he jumps away from his spot going to the lake not far away to catch some food.

Its mid morning or when Naruto decides that its time to leave. He knows that everyone should have found out that he is gone and he didn't want to take a chance. He packs everything up. He only took a couple things which are sleeping bag, some extra clothing, jacket, and some food. When he talked to the elder, he was so happy that he left that he got lots of extra money. It seems that he really wanted him out…

"I wonder where I should go." Naruto says to himself. "I can't go to Sand or any other place that knows me. I need to find a place to hide out for a while. I guess I will keep going to village to village until something calls me."

The animals in the bush start to wake up to start their day. The silence around Naruto starts to bother him. So he starts to sing one of his favorite songs… 

"_Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favorite friends  
Vanished in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one._

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown…drown

Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
All those times before  
We're never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all.

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown

Rolling faster then I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster then I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
Before I drown, save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown  
**(Three Days Grace – Drown)**

It's around mid-afternoon that Naruto started to feel something off. The area around him seems to call out for him, for what reason he didn't know. He could also feel two strong chakra coming one way while two very familiar chakra coming the other way

"Damn..." Naruto starts to pick up his pace. He knows who they are, and it's something he doesn't want to deal with it right now. So he runs. 

"Kyuubi, what should I do?"

**_I'm not too sure, kit. The Akatsuki are coming fast towards us. Also Sasuke and Sakura are coming up fast. If you don't hurry up, then you are going to be caught in the middle._**

"Shit."

**_Hey, no bad language Naruto!_**

Laughing a bit to himself. Naruto starts thinking to himself. He could go against his old teammates, and make them turn back before the Akatsuki comes so he can just run from them. He knows for sure that Itachi is one of the two.

**_Sounds like a great plan, Kit. Sasuke and Sakura are much closer to you. You can meet them within the hour however the Akatsuki will be here in about five hours. So you have time._**

"Yep, that is what I will do. I will wait here for them. Once they pick up my chakra they will hurry up here. I should get ready."

- - - - - - - -Forest with Sasuke & Sakura- - - - - -

"Sasuke isn't that Naruto chakra?" Sakura said while scanning the area.

Sasuke stops on the tree truck and looks around. It's going on near supper time and they haven't eaten anything all day. They were going to bring Naruto out for breakfast.

"It seems that has stop. I believe that he is waiting for us, Sakura."

Sakura nods her head and heads off to Naruto.

The wind picks up around them. Birds and animals run from the area. Sakura and Sasuke stay up looking around. A very strong chakra surrounding them. Naruto chakra is gone.

"Sasuke" Sakura asks who is scared out of her mind. Sasuke looks around trying to find out where it's coming from. The trees around them start to shake around. Then someone comes out.

"Naruto!" Screams Sakura while Sasuke stares at him.

Naruto looks at them. They both could see it his eyes that he is hurting. How could they not see it before? Sakura and Sasuke jumps from the tree. The area around them is filled with unknown silence. None of them able to stay what is needed. Until Naruto breaks the silence with a question that has him thinking.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura and Sasuke are both shaken up. They are coming to take him back. What else could he think?

"We are here to bring you home, Naruto!" Cries Sakura. "Why did you leave us…?"

Naruto closes his eyes looking at the sky. He opens them to view the endless world.

"I am not wanted their Sakura. From the day I was born. You don't understand, but when you go back, you will understand." Naruto looks at them both. "Go back. I am not breaking any rules. I am no longer a ninja. The elders let me go when I ask them. Also my records there living are no longer there. I am erased from Konoha."

"Why would you do that?" Asks Sasuke who is trying to put the pieces together.

Naruto just smiles. "Sasuke when you were with Orochimaru, you must have learn some things about me did you now. Orochimaru was once part of Akatsuki. They dream is to rule the world. What they need is demons…" 

"Naruto you are not demon!" Yells Sakura.

Sasuke stands still thinking everything over until he starts to make sense. 

"Kyuubi…"

Naruto smiles at Sasuke. "I see you are starting to put the pieces together. Sakura let me explain. Seventeen years ago on this day Kyuubi attack the village. Many villagers and ninja died during the 'great' battle. The fourth Hokage gave up his life to defeat the Nine Tails Fox. So everyday on this day we celebrate his sacrifice. Am I right?" Sakura and Sasuke nod their heads. "That is the Children Version. It's not all the truth.

Both of them back. "Not…the truth." Sasuke says. 

"The only way to save the village from the demon was to seal it up into a newborn. The cost of that is the person life which is the Fourth Hokage. I am the demon fox, you too."

Both of them stood in shock. Everything started to make sense to the young ninjas. Naruto smiles in knowing their response. He knew that they would not take it right way. Who would? They are learning that a demon lives among them the nights, missions, everything. Naruto slowly starts to walk away from his old teammates.

"Call of the search. I am not coming back no matter what you say I won't come back."

Sakura runs to Naruto. "Naruto noooo…" Once she hugs him he is gone. Sakura stands back to look where Naruto was standing. Bunshin no Jutsu, he created a clone of himself. Sakura drops down to knees crying. Sasuke stands there trying not to cry. Uchiha don't cry he keeps telling himself. He feels wetness on his check. He knows he is crying but he can't help him. He walks up to Sakura. She can't stop crying. He goes on his knees and gives her a hug trying to calm her down.

"Why…" Is all she can say… 

- - - - - - - -With Naruto- - - - - -

Naruto starts running. It seems that the Akatsuki are closer then he thought. He can feel them following him as he runs. He doesn't know where to go. If he gets caught he is a goner for sure.

He borrows some charka from Kyuubi to make him run faster but its doing nothing. The feeling from before is calling him to this way. He doesn't know why. But keeps running towards that feeling. Looking ahead he sees his worst fear…Itachi.

"Hello, Naruto" He smiles. There stood the older version of Sasuke. His black hair dancing in the wind. His cold smile sending shivers down Naruto back. He turns around to see Itachi partner Kisame. His shark complex can send anyone to hell and back. "I have seen that you left the protection of your village hmmm can't take it anymore."

Naruto growls. He is NOT going to be taken from here. That is one thing he is making sure of.

"Don't be mad Naruto. We can help you with your pain. We can make sure that you don't feel any more pain. Does it sound like a deal?" Itachi smiles.

'_No more pain…"_

**Kit don't listen to him. He will only cause you more pain!**

'I know. But think about it. If I'm dead, I can feel anything…'

**No Kit. I told you before. It's the coward way out. You are a fighter. **

"No. I am a fighter. I won't give up even when I'm on my deathbed." 

Kisame behinds him laughs. "Where that is where you are going any way."

Itachi actives his sharingan, while Kisame takes out his sword. They both charged towards Naruto.

'_What the hell do I do!!!'_ Screams Naruto to Kyuubi his in head. He doesn't want to die now. And these two missing-nins are one of the most powerful in the lands. '_I'm just a Kit!!'_ he cries. 

_**Kit, something is telling me to run toward the direction you were going. Try running there. I will lend you more of my charka. But use it wisely. That shark-freak can steal it from his sword. Got it?**_

'I got it.'

Naruto jumps out from the two missing-nins but is too late. Itachi sharingan told him where Naruto is going and attack him. The sword cuts him right across from his stomach.

"Ahhhh" Screams Naruto. He jumps out of the way from the second attack landing in the bush. He jumps around the way again from Kisame sword into a tree hard. A cracking sound can be heard. Naruto knows that his arm is broken.

He ducks from the sword and kicks Kisame in the guts causing him to fall. He starts again running towards the call to him. He doesn't stop. He won't stop. The call is getting stronger. Attacks are being thrown at him. Itachi throws kunai's at Naruto hitting him in the right leg, back, and left arm. Naruto falls to the ground. "I won't give up." Naruto picks himself up from the ground and starts running again. The two behind him are catching up with him faster.

"Naruto just give up now." Another kunai is thrown at him hitting his back again. Naruto falls to the ground this time unable to get up. The kunai has poisons in it causing his charka not to heal the cuts there making him lose a lot of blood.

Unable to move the two Akatsuki reaches up to Naruto. They stand above him laughing to himself. They finally caught the Nine Tails Demon. Kisame kicks Naruto in the gut causing him to scream.

"That's pay back for what you did to me, demon."

'No, no, no, no, no I can't give up. I can't. I can't let them win. Someone please help me. Please!"

"No one can save you, Naruto." Itachi says calmly. "You are a demon. Worthless and Unwanted." 

Naruto closes his eyes wishing those words weren't true. He knows better. They are true. He is worthless.

**_No you are not. Get up Naruto. You can beat them!_**

Naruto tries to move his arm. The poison is spreading though his body fast. He can't move. 'Kyuubi I don't want to die. I want to live.' 

A blue light started surrounding Naruto pushing back the two Akatsuki members.

"Kisame, is this, what the other members explain to the leader?"

Naruto body started to vanish right in front of the members unable to do a thing. Naruto closes his eyes sleep falling to him. The last thing he sees his the feet of the killers.

- - - - - - - -Uchiha Mansion- - - - - -

The night air is filled with celebrate. Banners are everywhere celebrating the death of the Demon Fox, and now the celebration of the demon within the village gone forever.

Everyone is cheering, laughing, meeting up with friends, celebrating everyone but a group of friends sitting in the Uchiha mansion. They hear the cheers, when a new villager finds out that Naruto is gone. They hear the screams on how he should of left a long time ago living or nonliving. They hear the fireworks that bang in the air. They don't hear the laughter of the person they wish to hear unable to celebrate the theme of this year. None of them leave the mansion. Parents come by to pick them up, only to learn that none of them will leave until the morning where the festival is over. This year theme is Naruto. On how the demon is finally gone.

The Hokage too is sitting down in the mansion. She has to leave soon to start her duties as the Hokage. Tears fall down many faces unable to accept on what is going on. They look at the door waiting for him to come and laugh and say its all a joke so they could just hit him in the head.

Sasuke waits for the name 'teme' to fill the air so he could call out dobe. Sakura waits for hugs she gets so she could just hit him in the head. Kakashi waits for the filmier scream on how he is late. Iruka waits for the smell of ramen to hit his nose. They all wait for the orange blur to run through the door.

They all wait for Naruto to come back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

First chapter is now done!!! I hope you all enjoy it. This is my first Naruto fan fiction, and I do hope you like it. Please leave a review so I know I can keep going on with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

A Demon like Myself

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto other then some of the manga books, anime volumes, posters, cute figures, games, and that's about it.

Sorry, this is a short chapter

So far I only have two ideas for pairings in this fic, but I want to know what you think I should do. Please tell me by LJ, email, or review. I would love to know. Thank-you

Beta: TenderWordsForgotten; Great Friend Syaoran's Kiki

- - - - - - -Reviews- - - - - -

Evil by Definition: Nice name, I love it. Thank-you so much I'm glad that you like it.

Yondaime – Remembered: Thank-you. I too hope that I can write more. I'm glad that people are taking a interest in this story

Alana: None of his friends know that Naruto has a demon in him but they will start to notice some things around the village that they never knew. How are they going to find out, is well ---block out--. I hope you like the update.

Ninjagirl4ever - Hehehehehe what is the blue light?? hmmm this chapter will explain it so don't worry. And I'm soo happy that you like the story so far.

Kaiya - Gaara is soo going to be in the story. It is Gaara after all.

Adorabella - Hehehe thank-you so much. I'm really happy that people like the story so far.

TenderWordsForgotten - Angst is a great feeling for a story. And yeah I know that I need a beta. Thank-you for beta this chapter for me :D

Sumoko - Thank-you so much. I'm soo happy that people like it.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two men covered in cloaks are walking down a lifeless dark path. The trees are dead, there are no animals around, or even people except the ones who know the place.

The two men come to a dead-end. To others, they would have left by now. This place is nothing, but to these men it's home.

"So Itachi, what will the leader think of us now, eh" The shark man asks and they move the vines from the rock that blocks the path.

"…" Itachi moves the vines out of the way and climbs into the secret tunnel going down to the hall. Kisame bits his tongue. Itachi is in one bad mood.

The trip though the hall is long and boring. None of them talk, only thinking to what they can say to the leader. They failed again not only them, but the others too.

After thirty minutes of walking the men comes across a large door. The door is made out of wood with seals place on them. Blood is also scattered on the door from the many stupid ninjas who dared come here.

The door opens from the other side letting the two men in. A man with blond hair smiles at the two, "You failed didn't you." Itachi looks at him. His eyes turning red and the blond man flinches and moves out of the way. "Sorry Itachi didn't know…"

The whole room is covered in the greatest values in the world. Their trophies as they like to call them. Each item in the room is from every kill they made. A large wooden table is in the middle of the room. Nine chairs are set up. The leader chair is at the back letting him to watch over his team. Behind him is a large case. This case is much different from the others around the room. This case is the Jinchuriki case. Ever time they capture a demon from the Jinchuriki; an item that is special to them will be place in the case. So far in the there is four items.

"The leader wants to see you two right now." The blonde explains to them. Both men nodded and heads off to the office, where the leader is waiting.

It doesn't take long until they are there. Kisame is trying to calm down. He wants to run out of here and start to scream. They both know that the leader hates losing.

Itachi knocks on the door. They waited until they hear the command to come in. The office is a small one. On all sides are bookcases filled with books, scrolls, and other items that are needed. In the middle of the office is a large desk where the leader is currently at. The cloak that the leader wears covers up his face. No member in Akatsuki has seen the leader face. Both men walk up to the desk but still keeping their distance.

"He got away, didn't he?" The leader says.

"Yes." Itachi replies. "It seems that it has happen again to another Jinchuriki, Leader."

The leader put his head down trying to think. "We must find out what is going on. I need them right now. I need every single Jinchuriki to get the Legacy Demon. We need them all." The leader rambles to himself. He looks up to the men. "I want you to figure out on what the hell is going on. Got it." Both men agreed. "Great, now go."

- - - - - - - -Some Where- - - - - -

"Kumori, do you ever believe that this will all end?" Asks older women who has dark blonde hair, tied up into pig-tails. Her eyes are green and looking at the younger man. She is wearing a dark blue jacket with a black belt around her waist and over the jacket with a kunai holder connected to it. She is wearing black pants with another kunai holder on the right hand side.

Kumori looks at the older women. His black eyes looking into hers. Kumori is wearing a black cloth around his forehead his black hair covering it on the sides. He is wearing a black sleeveless shirt that has been cut into a 'V' showing his sliver shirt underneath. On his arms are two arm warmers that go right above his elbow to his risk. A cross pattern at each end of the warmer. A belt is over the two shirts hold his kunai holder. He is wearing black shorts that reach his knees. Each leg has a leg warmer that is the same type has his arm bands. (1)

"I'm not sure Jiyuu. You know what we are. No one will accept us; no one will ever believe what we say. We must stay here were its safe, until they are gone and no one thinks of us only as a legend." Replies Kumori. He stops right away.

"What's wrong Kumori?" the women ask.

"Blood. I smell blood." The women tries to smell but nothing comes to her. So she raises her hand in the air. The wind starts to blow against her, then the smell of blood come to her.

"There shouldn't be anyone here but us and the other two back at camp only … wait" They both turn to each other and they start to run towards the blood.

They could see a small blur of orange up head lying on the ground. As they both walk up to the body they couldn't believe what they saw.

"He is only a child…" Jiyuu bends over to look over the boy body. Kumori looks at the three marks on each side of his face. He brings his own hands to his face and follows the same markings.

"Jiyuu he is a Jinchuriki…"

Jiyuu stops looking over the boy. She follows the whiskers on the young one face. "He is too young. I don't get it." She looks at Kumori.

"Never mind that. We need to get Kitoushi. He needs to heal him fast." Kumori picks up the young boy.

"I'll send one of my birds." Jiyuu bites her thumb and does a couple seals that no human eye can follow. A small black bird with red drops and symbols that covers the bird appears from the women hands. She talks to the bird using a different language when Jiyuu done talking the bird fly's away to get help.

"Come on, we better hurry up. We don't need this kid dying on us." Kumori explains. He gathers some charka to his feet and starts to run back to the village to get help for the young boy.

- - - - - - - -At the Village- - - - - -

Kumori runs into the one of the homes in the small village. There are a total of five homes in the village surrounded the well in the middle. Kumori goes into one of the smallest. Jiyuu opens the door for him. Across the room is a waiting bed for the boy. Healing plants and other medical things are there. Kumori puts the boy down on the bed in the far right corner of the room. "Kitoushi, we are here."

A man comes into the room looking at them. He slowly walks up to the boy check out his injures. He put his hand on the boy check tracing over the whiskers. "He is one of us."

"Yes he is. Now his injures." Kumori yells at him.

The old man looks up. His black eyes looking into Kumori black eyes. The healing man eyes are calm while Kumori are full of rage. '_hmm I wonder what got him so mad. Can't he see that this boy is healing well? I only have to bandage him up. This child will live.' _Kitoushi smiles at the man. "He will be fine. I will bandage him up other then that this child will live. It seems that he will heal fast as you can see." He points to the boy.

Kumori looks at the young boy and see some of the injures healing already. Kitoushi calls them out so he can start to fix the boy up. They both look at the boy before leaving.

"He is so young." Jiyuu states out loud. "You are the youngest one here, Kumori and you had your demon for seven years … right?"

"Six years. I am twenty-one right now." Jiyuu nods her head.

"Well we never know how he got it. We all have our own story. We will have to ask him his. I don't know what tail is in him, but so far we only know what happen to us."

Kumori stares to the sun setting. The sky is full of purple, pinks, and blues. Tomorrow is going to be a nice day he thought to himself.

"Kumori are you even listening to me." Jiyuu cries. "Man, you are never the talker or listener. Man, if you ever died I don't think I'll notice." She pouts.

Kumori looks at the women then back to the sky. He is never the one to talk.

Hours past and the sun set and a woman walks out of the forest that is beside the small village. Her hair is a light brown and her eyes are green. She is wearing a green zip up vest, with a darker green long shit underneath with the right side of the sleeve cut off and a kunai holder. Black arm bands on the right arm that covers the entire bottom arm. Her pants are black with a Kunai holder on the right hand side. She walks up to the two waiting outside the healer's home.

"I heard from the trees that there is a new one among us." She says to them.

Kumori looks at the lady and nods his head. "He is inside healing right now. We are not aloud in."

"How old do you think the boy is?"

"Around sixteen I bet."

She sits down on the steps outside the home waiting with the other two to see the boy.

They waited for about ten minutes until Kitoushi walks out the home. He looks at the three younger ones waiting for the boy condition. "He is doing very well. He should be up by tomorrow the latest."

Everyone releases a long breath unknowing they hold it in. They are happy that he is ok. Because they know how important it is to have each other and even though they don't know the boy they could already feel the chain that links them together.

"May I see them?" Kumori asks Kitoushi. Everyone is surprise. Kumori is a very calm man that never shows emotion. Kitoushi lets him in saying that he should not wake the boy or move him in anyway. Kumori looks at the man and heads in the home.

- - - - - - - -Naruto Mind- - - - - -

The air is murky and cold. Water is everywhere in the small room. There is no sign of life other then the two in the room one lock into the cage. Naruto is lying down in the ankle deep water sleeping. His eye flicker before opening them. He looks around before he sees Kyuubi.

"What happen?" he groans

_**I'm not sure Kit. All that I remember is that blue light and the Akatsuki coming after us. After that I'm not sure. How are you feeling? I healed some of your injures but it seems that someone else is helping too.**_

"Well I feel like someone ran me over." Naruto laughs.

_**That's not funny. You were really hurt. As your 'mother' I am worried about you.**_

"I'm sorry. But anyway what do you mean someone help me heal? I hope I'm not back at Konoha." Naruto jumps up looking around.

**_No you are not back at that horrible place. I sense something else. A strong force. I believe we are safe, Kit. But I would like you to wake up to find out. All of you're injures are healed but a few cuts are still there nothing to worry about though._**

Naruto nods his head and wakes from his 'dream'.

- - - - - - - -In the Home- - - - - -

Kumori walks back into the room looking at the young boy. Why is it that this boy interest him so much the blue eyes, blond hair, and the shape of his body. Also why is it that this boy holds a demon at the age of him. He didn't get the demon sealed up in him until he was sixteen. But that is when he first got it. By the looks of this boy he had it much longer then he did.

He grabs a chair and sits by the bed looking at the boy. He reaches out to touch the boy chin. It's so soft and warm. He follows the whiskers on his cheeks smiling. Not only is he a demon but another fox one.

Naruto eyes slowly open to see the man sitting next to him. "Who…are you?

"My name is Kumori, Kit. I am the same as you." He answers him.

Naruto looks at him confused. "What do you mean 'same as you'?"

"I am the Eight-Tails Shadow Fox"

Naruto eyes open wide another Jinchuriki like him. "Where are we?" Naruto sits up looking around.

"You are in the hidden village of Jinchuriki. This is the place that we Jinchuriki can escape the real world. We are in a new word, Kit. Only Jinchuriki can reach here. I do believe that before you came here you felt the call and saw the light."

Naruto nodded. "Yes I did. I follow it here when I left my village." He lowers his head.

"Well I'm happy that you made it here but there is something you should know. Once you get here you can't leave. It seems that this place wants us to live risk free and help live a life where we are not called demon, but we cannot leave until the time."

"Time?"

"I don't know. I was the last person before you who got here. I was told from the others that we can't leave until its time. What is the time, we do not know. So we just make just make our selves comfortable here until the time comes for us."

Naruto keeps looking down at his feet. For now on, he will be staying here. No more beatings, no more calling demon, and no more of his – no it's not his anymore. It's now just the village of Konoha.

"Naruto, is it, we were wondering how long you had your demon? You look so young and yet it also looks like you had your demon for a long time."

Naruto looks at him with the most confused face. Isn't it that all demons are sealed up into a new born? Gaara is the same like himself. Naruto looks up at him.

"Exactly seventeen years from this day. The day I was born."

Kumori stops and looks at him. "What do you mean?" He was confused. This child looks like he is fourteen.

"Seventeen years ago on this day a demon named Kyuubi attack the village of Konoha. Everyone in the village tried to stall the demon until the Fourth Hokage comes. The battle was a long one. Many people died. It look like we were about to lose. At the time of this attack I was born into the world. From the day I was born it began my curse."

The group outside of the small home listens in on the young one story. They too were surprise how long he had the demon inside him.

"Kyuubi started to make her way farther into the village. Then the Fourth Hokage came. He stops the Kyuubi in her tracks. He was on one of the greatest toads holding a child. Then with his own blood he puts a seal onto the baby's stomach. After a few words the fox demon starts to yells. Smoke and the smell of blood cover the area. After what seem forever to the village the smoke is gone leaving a child."

Everyone holds their breath. They didn't know that this happen. How could they?

"The Third Hokage walks up to the crying child and sees that the fox demon that just destroyed most of their village is inside this child. That child is me. The Fourth Hokage sacrifices his own life to put the demon inside of me to protect the village. Since that moment I became the demon of the village, not only a couple hours born."

Kumori wipes away the unknown tears from Naruto eyes. They all have horrible lives but nothing can meet up with this. They all had a choice to seal the demon within them. Naruto looks up to see all the Jinchuriki hugging him. He looks into their eyes and sees something he always wishes to see. For once he can feel their love, feel their trust, and their eyes show it all and most of all understanding…

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope that answers some of your questions about the 'other demons' in the summary. I will have their stories up soon. Also sorry about the late update. I'm doing a big project right now.

http://ashleechii. there to view some other work of mine, but also how the story is doing. Also I drew a couple of pictures to match this story there because I know how explaining what the characters look like may have been confusing, xD

I drew what they look like and then I tried giving off a description. Sorry if it sucks


	3. Chapter 3

A Demon like Myself

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own a bottle of pop, computer, and well nothing else.

Sorry for the long wait. I am starting my new semester and its driving me up the wall.

Thank-you everyone for sending in some pairings. They are helping me a lot to make this story a bit more interesting. If you have any more idea's for pairings then please tell me. There is one thing though. Naruto is not a seme in my books. Sorry it just won't work in this story.

Beta: I don't have one –cries-

- - - - - - -Sasuke POV- - - - - -

He is gone. Why is everyone happy? Don't they understand that the light of this village is gone? He is gone and I couldn't do anything about it.

He is my first friend, my best friend, and even more to me. I have made a lot of mistakes in the past and he forgiven me for everything. I want to bring him back. I want him to learn what he has done to us.

The Hokage looks like she is about to break. Her friend… I don't know his name but Naruto calls him the Mega – Pervert. I heard he wrote those orange books…

Everyone is worried. I heard that the bastard who calls himself my brother is on the loose. I don't understand why he wants Naruto?(1) Is it to push me to the limit? I don't know. But I will protect him.

Sakura is always crying now. She is too one of my closest friends but more like a sister then anything else. I can see me having a relationship with her… it's just too gross.

I tried asking Iruka why Naruto would leave, but he would just cling to Kakashi. I know that Naruto is the demon, but that is no reason to leave. They are hiding something else. I will find it out. I will do anything for him.

"Sasuke…?"

I turn to look at Sakura. She is not looking so good these days. I believe that she never like me (which I don't mind), but she likes Naruto and trying to hide it. Unknown to her knowledge many people are after my little uke.

We are now in front of Naruto door. I made sure the door was lock when we came earlier yesterday. I notice that it seems some villagers tried to block off this area. Seals, writing, and other things I don't want to know what is covering the door and the walls around it. The seals are nothing I can't handle. I have taken care of them in no matter of seconds.

The place is still in a mess. Sakura heads off to the kitchen and I follow. The kitchen is surprising clean. The only thing that looks like a mess is some food that is on the ground. The cupboards are clean. Not a single food is in them. Sakura opens the fridge to see some old milk and orange juice nothing else. Did Naruto ever use the kitchen?

While Sakura is going to the living and looking at the blood stains I head off to the bedroom. I know that something will be there. That is the place where I keep my most valuable items that I don't want anyone to see.

The bedroom has got to be the worst. Clothes, blood, blankets, everything is all over the place. I start off in the drawers. Nothing is there except some clothing that looks too small or too big. I look under the bed to see a white box with blood stains on them. I take it out to see that it's a first aid kit. Some thing in my heart tightens. If he was having problems why wouldn't he ask for help?

I go to the closest. Nothing is out of place. It's way too small to really fit any clothing. Just as I was about to leave the closet I notice a small crank where the two walls meet. It's very unnoticeable. I kick the wall and my foot goes right in. I am right. There is a hidden storage. After taken off some of the wall I notice piles and piles of books. I grab the small orange one with a child picture of a fox and the book looks older then the rest. I open the first page.

_Hey it's me Naruto. Mr. Sandy gave this to me for my birthday. He wants me to write everything I feel. I feel it's kind of odd but I don't mind. He is always right. I love Mr. Sandy. He is always there for me even though no one else is._

_I think I need to call you something. I wonder … why I don't call you Mr. Fox. Yeah that will work. Every one calls me the Demon Fox I don't know why though. They also say that I am Kyu… I don't know how to spell it but its starts with that I know that for sure._

_Well the witch is yelling my name again. She always hurts me. She says that I deserved it. I don't why. I want to tell Mr. Sandy, but she says that I can't tell anyone. No one will help me. She is very scary…_

_Naruto – Age 5, October 10_

What is this? This can't be Naruto. This writing is so neat and well much better grammar then what he usually writes. And who the hell is Mr. Sandy. I don't know anyone by that name. I guess it's a nick name that Naruto called this guy.

Why are they calling him the Demon Fox? He is not a demon! Who is this witch that is hurting him? He should have told some one. Some one will help him. _Right?_

"What is that?" I turn to face Sakura. I hand the book to her to let her read while I grab another book.

_Dear Mr. Fox:_

_I got beaten up again. It hurts so much. Mr. Sandy keeps asking me who did it but I can't say. If I do they said that they will hurt me again. I don't want that to happen. They said that they will do dirty things to me. I don't want that either. I'm really scared. _

_They broke my left arm, right leg, and a couple of ribs. I couldn't stop coughing up blood for a long time. Mr. Sandy got rid of the Witch. I'm really happy. She told me that she will do everything she can so that I will die. I gotten really scared and a voice in my head told me to tell Sandy. He told me that I should have told him a long time ago instead of waiting. He knows that I am sorry. Tomorrow is going to be a new day. I hope that I can finally enjoy it. _

_Naruto – Age 7, June 26_

I put the book down and grab the rest out of the hole that I made. There are tons of books over sixteen I believe. I went to grab another book when I notice it was a bit different. The other Journals had some form of a fox on it. This one has a small poem written on the front of the book.

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. (2)_

Wow that is a deep poem. For some reason I found that I can find answers in this book. I open the pages slowly scanning through them. It seems that this one is about our last year at the academy. I stop at the page where the day of the graduation.

_Dear M. Fox:_

_I did it. I really did it. I pass the academy… and I finally know the reason why I'm hated._

_I never thought of it that way before. Am I really a demon? Am I really that horrible of a person? It is my fault that everyone died on the day I was born. The fourth sealed the Nine Tails Fox inside of me. I am now the demon. I hold it inside of me. That is why I hated. That is why I am not welcome here. That is the reason why I can't be loved._

_Naruto Age 12, June 26_

So that's how he found out.

"Naruto…?" I look at Sakura to see her crying. She is holding one of the older books. I grab the book to read it, and I wish I hadn't.

I always believe that I had the worst childhood: A father who never loved me and a family who only saw me as Itachi brother. He took all I had. I never had much, but at least had a family. Now I don't have them. I miss them everyday. I always wonder why Itachi killed the whole clan … and now I know, and I wish I hadn't.

_Dear Mr. Fox:_

_Something is going on. Mr. Sandy grabbed me from a park today. He locked me up in a room and told me not to make a sound. I don't know why. He looked really scared._

_I sat there for a looonnng time. But then I had to use the washroom. I really had to use it. I unlock the door (from years of practice of course), and I ran to the washroom. When I was heading back I ran into someone. He is a very tall person. He like of looks like Itachi. I love Itachi. He is really cool. I bet I have talk about him a lot eh, Mr. Fox. Anyway the man has really red eyes. It's kind of scary. I started to run back but more people showed up. They have these weird symbols on them. It's kind of like a fan._

_A younger one of them grabs me really hard by the arm and the man who really looks like Itachi calls him Shisui and tells him to bring me away. We end up going to my room. He pushes me onto the bed and starts doing really weird things. I can still feel him. Its really gross. I can't stop crying. It really hurt. I cried out for anyone to hear me but no one came._

_He left he after he did something weird. I felt dirty. The last thing I can remember is Mr. Sandy reaching to my side crying… I hate it when he crys._

_The next day I found out that Shisui died. No one told me why. Later I find out that Itachi killed his own clan. He saved me from what they were going to do to be next._

_Itachi Clan decided that I should have never been born. They were going to use a special jutsu to take out the power of the demon and put it inside their younger one so he can grow up to be strong. Their clan is much different from others. They get strong by hate, and I am their hate._

_Naruto Age 6, September 24_

- - - - - - -Sand- - - - - -

"Kazekage, sir. There is an important message from Konoha." A young man with a scroll walks into the room.

An older man with blood red hair, a Japanese symbol for love on is forehead looks up from his paperwork. "What is it?" he demands.

"I do not know. It only says 'Important Message, Fox-Chan'"

Gaara gets up from his seat and walks to the man. He grabs the scroll from the boy's hands. He opens it up and starts reading it. His face doesn't move as he reads it. After reading it he looks at the man. "I want you to get my brother and sister and tell them that I want them ready to leave for Konoha in ten minutes."

"Yes Sir." He bows to Gaara and leaves the room. Gaara looks through the window. He sees his villagers going on with their day: children running and playing, grown ups talking with others, and people just being friendly. It's a peaceful place. When Gaara became the Fifth Kazekage, he wanted to change everything by getting rid of all the rules that his father placed and other before him. Gaara wanted his village to be strong but also at the same time friendly. He wanted people to live a life where they have a choice, learn values and ethics, and have a childhood that he never got the chance to have. He doesn't blame the villagers any more for what they did to him. His father is the one who did it all to him. A tool for fighting is all he ever was to him. He will not ever let that happen to another villager. They are not tools; they are people with dreams of their own.

Gaara smiled to himself. He learned this all from a certain blond ninja. It was Naruto who help him overcome his true nature. Naruto gave him something that he always wishes he had – love. Naruto gave him friendship, trust, and understanding. He is the only one who can understand how he felt. After their fight, he learned that his own siblings did love him not for the demon but for him … him. Someone loves Gaara for just being himself. From that moment he wanted to show others that he is not just here for fighting.

He can feel them coming to his office. He looks at the door waiting for them. They never knock, they don't fear him anymore. Some times though he did wish they did… never again will he want the talk from them. Oh how he sometime fears that his sister can read his mind. She found out his crush. She gave him the talk about how a relationship is, and how to have hot sex … hearing it from his sister Gaara almost ended up going to the hospital for too much blood going to his face.

Two people knock down the wooden door. The older one is a boy with black hair. He wears a cat hair hat and makeup that covers his face. His is wearing a black shirt and dark pants. He is wearing a dark blood red vest over his shirt and his sand protector on his right arm. His puppet is behind him wrapped up.

The younger one of the two is a girl. She is wearing a blue strapless dress that goes above her knees. A dark blue cloth is wrapped around her waist and tied up in the black with two pieces hanging. Her fan is in the back of her. Her whole look gives off a nice girl. The total opposite of who she really is. It allows her free movement when fighting, and also she likes the outfit.

"Kankuro. Temari. We are going to Konoha. I have gotten a message from Tsunade saying that we are needed." Gaara told them.

Temari looks at Gaara knowing something that he isn't telling them. "Does it have to do with anyone living there?"

A small brush goes onto his face. She smirks.

"Yes it does, sister. Naruto has left the village. There is news that Akatsuki has been planning to take Naruto soon. Now that he is gone there is a better chance that he will be taken. Other then the news I told you I know nothing."

"He did WHAT" Temari yells at Gaara. "What are we doing here talking? We have to leave now." She looks at Kankuro. "We must save our little brother's love."

Gaara glares at Temari. Kankuro gives a little chuckle. After knowing that the glare won't work anymore he gets up from his seat and grabs his sand. He walks out of the room pitch red in the face.

After the door closes, Temari and Kankuro start to laugh their heads off.

- - - - - - -Outside of Konoha- - - - - -

Temari and Kankuro run after Gaara who already left without them. They are jumping though the trees trying to make up lost time. They know that they have to do things fast. Every minute they waste Naruto could be hurting.

They left early in the morning. It's around the late afternoon when they decide to take a small break. They are about three hours away from Konoha. Temari starts to make some tea over the fire she made. Kankuro takes out some food he grabbed back at home. Gaara starts looking around. Something doesn't feel right to him. "I'm going to look around." Before anyone can say something to him he leaves.

There is something that Gaara can smell. It haunts him from when he was little. The smell is blood. As he walks through the forest he sees that there was a battle here. Two people chasing one person. By the looks of it, the person got away but with some injuries. Gaara open his eyes wide. He knows that smell of blood anywhere. It's Naruto.

Gaara starts to pick up his pace and looks around for any sign of Naruto. He sees some abandoned kunai's and daggers. He keeps walking. He can see some drops of blood one the ground. Then it hits him a feeling of something calling him.

His head starts to become fuzzy. All he can think of his following the call. He slowly starts to walk it. He comes to a small tree. He can feel that the call is calling them there. He reaches his hand outward.

"Gaara!"

Gaara snaps out of the trance looking behind him. He sees his older sister coming towards him. He looks back at the tree wondering what happen to him. His sister comes to his side looking worried.

"Gaara are you ok?" She asks him. He looks at her. "Gaara I know that I don't act like your older sister that much, but you do know that I love you and I am worried about you. Hell even Kankuro is worried … even though he doesn't show it as well." She smiles.

"Naruto was here," Temari looks around. "And so was Akatsuki." She gasps.

"Shit that's not good. They will take the Nine Tail from him."

"No. Naruto got away." Temari release the breath she hold in. "He is injured. All of the blood here is his."

"This is not good. We have to get to Konoha fast." Gaara agrees and heads back to camp.

- - - - - - -Sasuke & Sakura- - - - - -

"I can't believe this. Why didn't he tell us?" Sakura yells out. Sasuke and Sakura are walking to Hokage Tower. They wanted answers and they want them now. Why didn't anyone tell them about Naruto past?

Sasuke is holding a box with all of Naruto journals. He believes that answers will be in there. Those journals are the only answer to what Naruto is really thinking. Sasuke and Sakura only saw Naruto as the loud hyper blonde idiot ninja. But for him to run away means that the Naruto they were seeing was really a fake.

They reach the Tower with lots of people around smiling at him. Sakura and Sasuke don't even share a glance. These were the people who hurt Naruto when was young and still do today. They are extra happy knowing that right Naruto isn't here with the two top rookie ninjas.

They reach the top of the tower. They stop at the door. They can hear some yelling from within the room. Sakura and Sasuke both look at each other wondering what is going on. They both put their ear to the door listening in the conversation.

"I don't care. He is like a brother to me. I will not let anything happen to him Jiraiya."

"Tsunade I miss him too. He was like one of my own. I will make sure that he is found before Akatsuki can get their hands on him. I won't let him die from their hands."

"Your right. I can't lose my temper right now. I have a very stupid village to take care of."

"You do know if Naruto heard you calling this village stupid he would get you, you old hag"

"Even though this village has cause great harm to him, he will still protect it with his life."

Sasuke and Sakura have enough and knock on the door. They waited for a bit until a tall man with long white hair opens the door. He lets them both in closing the door behind them. Tsunade is sitting down with her head on the desk. Empty bottles of sake are all around. By the looks of it she wasn't the only one in the room drinking.

Sasuke drops the box on the desk with a loud bang making the Hokage jump up. He grabs the book that he was last reading. He hands it to the Hokage making her read the same entry that he said.

"Sasuke, what is the meaning of this?" She commands.

Sasuke looks into her eyes. He can see how much she is hurt by Naruto leaving. This will only make it worst, but she needs to know. "These are Naruto journals from the age of five. I think you should read them."

The white hair man who is known as Jiraiya walks behind Tsunade reading the entry that Sasuke wanted him to.

Tears start to come out of the Hokage eyes. Jiraiya try's to keep a straight face, but it fails both unable to accept the truth. What surprises them the most is about Uchiha clan. There wasn't any news that they were trying to kill Naruto. There wasn't any report in the secret files that only Hokage's can see. There wasn't any news that this really happen.

Jiraiya grabs the book from the crying Hokage. Every page he turns, his face becomes sourer until he lands on the page.

_Dear: Mr. Fox_

_It seems that Itachi little brother is going to be a ninja too. He came over to the Hokage Tower for my birthday. He is dress up pretty weird too. Mr. Sandy said that he can't be seen around the village anymore. I am really sad. Itachi is so nice. He gave me a really cute hat that looks like a panda bear, or is it a frog, I don't know but it's cute. Mr. Sandy and Itachi are the only ones who remember my birthday … or is it that they are the only ones who cared about me?_

_Everyone in the tower is out side enjoying the festival. I am not aloud to go out there. Mr. Sandy said that it's best if I say inside. I am still scared about that man from long ago. Itachi always tries to cheer me up and telling me that he won't hurt me. I am still scared._

_Today something really odd happened, Mr. Fox. After Itachi and I had some cake (that he made!) a man comes to my room. Which is pretty odd since my room is hidden from everyone. You can walk by it without even knowing it's there. Anyway the man comes in. He is wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them. Itachi jumps in front of me. He looks at the man and tells him to leave. The man just laughs and walks towards us. The last thing I can remember is his eyes. They were a dark blue._

_I don't know how long I was out, but the time I woke up it was already 11:45 pm. I was put in my bed dress up in my pjs. I hope that Itachi is ok…_

_Naruto, Age 6! October 10_

Another knock hit the wood door. Sakura walks up and opens it. Three people walk into the office.

"Hello Hokage of Konoha." Gaara says while he and his siblings stop right front of the desk. He looks at Sasuke and glares at him. His sister starts to giggle when she sees him glaring at his rival.

"Gaara you are finally here." She looks up at the ex-Jinchuriki. "Naruto has been gone for over Twenty Four hours. Akatsuki has been spotted around here. I need you find Naruto before they do or at least find some clues."

"I have already found some clues, Tsunade."

Everyone eyes are pinned on Gaara. "WHAT" they all yelled.

"Naruto was being chase by two members. I believe that they were Itachi and Kisame. There was a lot of blood on the ground showing the movement."

Silence is drawn on the moment. Everyone afraid to ask the question until Sasuke ask him. "Do they have him?"

"No." Everyone lets the breath they were holding. "Naruto was able to escape, but he has a lot of injuries. Even with a certain ability he won't recover right away."

"You mean Kyuubi." Sakura ask them. Everyone else in the room looks at Sakura. She backs up a bit holding her arms in a protective manner. "Naruto told us yesterday. We tried telling him that we didn't care but he wouldn't listen." She cried out.

"Yes, Kyuubi is the one who helps Naruto heal faster just like my demon did."

"Did?" Sasuke ask him.

Temari looks at Sasuke. "When you kind of ran away," Sasuke glares at her. "Kankuro was poison during an attack from Akatsuki. They were to capture Gaara alive. They attack the village making Gaara use a lot of chakra to protect the village from the big attacks. They capture Gaara when he past out. I called for help. Tsunade sent Sakura and Naruto to aid our help."

Kankuro pick up once she done talking. "When I woke up Sakura was in the room checking up on me. She got most of the poison out of my body but not all of it. She stayed behind while Temari and Naruto save Gaara."

"They were too late. The time they got to me I was already dead." Sasuke lift an eyebrow "My demon inside of me was already taken. During the process of when taking the demon inside of us – Jinchuriki – we are put to death. That is the only way. Once the demon inside of us is gone, we die."

"You are still alive." Sasuke points out.

"Yes I am. A nice old woman," he smiles sadly "who put the demon inside of me felt it as her fault that I died. So she gave up her own life force along with some of Naruto charka and brought me back to life."

Everyone stops and thinks on how this can happen to Naruto if he is captured. All of Naruto friends felt as though their sunshine left. What is going to happen if they are attacked? Naruto always had the ability to stop an attack on Konoha before it goes out of hand. What is going to happen now?

"Sasuke I was wondering if you let Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stay at the Uchiha Mansion for the time being. I don't want them here in the tower because of the elders. They do wish death on Gaara because he did held the demon inside of them, and also how his siblings are still close to him. You two don't have to worry about them since you two are safe. You are just 'badly guided children'."

"Badly guided children? What are you saying?" Sakura asks Tsunade.

Tsunade looks at Jiraiya wondering if she should tell them. It's a very personal thing for Naruto. If they know, they may just feel guiltier as before.

Jiraiya looks at the Hokage understanding what is going on. "Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro please step out to the other room for a second. I wish to speak to these two. Tsunade please go with them." They all nod their heads and leave the room. Tsunade grabs the box of journals. Once gone Jiraiya looks at the two, "There is something you should know that you may just think of Naruto is a whole different way…"

- - - - - - -Study Hokage Room- - - - - -

The three sand siblings sat down in the small room. There are five chairs facing a large fireplace. The fireplace is made of strong rocks with many symbols on them: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Sand, Healing, Undead, Dark, and Light. Tsunade sits in the corner where a small wooded desk is and of course with lots of sake all around her. She looks at the sake before going to the small cabinet to bring out more. "Going to need more" She mumbles to her self.

The Sand siblings look at her wondering what is with her. Temari walks up to the Hokage asking what is wrong. Tsunade looks up from the book she is reading with a sad face. "I am looking through all of Naruto secret journals from the age of five. I need to find some sort of hint where Naruto old room in the tower is located and hidden files." She says going back to book while drinking the sake.

After hearing that those were Naruto journals Gaara gets up from his chair to check it out. He wants to know more about his crush. He looks though the box to pick up a fairly new one that doesn't look that old. Tsunade is too into the book to see Gaara grabbing one of the books.

_Dear Mr. Fox:_

_You won't believe what happen today. I met someone who is just like me. He has a demon inside of him just like me. I was talking to Kyuubi about it. She told me that I am not alone. There are others just like Gaara and I. When I look at Gaara eyes I can see the Sorrow and sadness that I have too. I hate seeing that in people eyes. Why is it that we have to give up our own lives, happiness, feelings, and more just to protect a village … no protect the world from the demon we hold inside of us. Everyday I am blame for countless deaths. I am blame when something goes wrong, and I even blame for having two friends. Why can I live? Why can I have a normal life? Why!_

_Naruto Age 12, August 13_

Small tears are coving the page. Gaara understood that is the only place where Naruto can express himself. When he was growing up he thought killing people who the way out of it. It only brought him closer to death. He found another hobby that no one knows about. Unlike Sai who can paint to save his life, Gaara paints on how he feels. He uses his sand to create whatever he is thinking (even though it's mostly Naruto).

"I found it!" Tsunade jumps up from the desk. I finally found it. She runs out of the room. The Sand siblings look at each other before chasing after her.

She runs down all the floors until reaching the basement. Its very cold place where: all the sake, records, sake, tools, sake, files, sake, and mission files are held. She starts looking around. "Blue, blue, blue" She keeps mumbling to herself. She looks at the lamp posts that are on the walls until she comes to a blue one. Which is pretty odd since all the lamp post are green. She touches the lamp post on the side. When she touches it a door appears there. Small letter appears on the door which looks like a child no older then three did. "Naruto Room".

Tsunade takes a deep breath and opens the door. The whole room is painted in rich orange, black, red, blue, and other colours. Books are all one side while a bed and a small table are on the other. She walks into the room looking at the books. She pulls some out to see books that are only to be view by her and other Hokage's. The bottom shelves are filled with children books which she thought that they were for Naruto. He can't reach the top where information is.

Walking to the end of the room where the most important and extra hidden files are place she grabs a blue folder. After reading it she puts it away. Grabbing more and putting them back. She grabs the only black folder and reads it. "This is it…"

Kankuro asks what she means. She turns around and looks down.

"When Naruto was young. He was kept in his room for his own safety. He wasn't aloud to leave the room unless going to the washroom or the Hokage saying its ok. Many villagers wanted Naruto dead. Naruto had only one friend. That friend was Itachi."

The three ninjas cough up. "Itachi!" they yelled out. Itachi, the same guy that is trying to get Kyuubi from inside of him, the one who is trying to kill him?

"Yeah. This room is the hidden room where all files, folders, and other things are held. It seems that only the third and fourth Hokage knew of this place." After reading though the file, things started making sense. "No…"

- - - - - - -Ending Notes- - - - - -

(1) Even though they know about Kyuubi they don't understand that Akatsuki is after him because of it.

(2) I love that song. I think I listen to it about 50 times a day, xD

Thank-you so much for reading this far in the story. I am so happy that many of you are still reading even though my updates are pretty late and I'm not that good of a writer. I am currently taking English so it will improve. Thank-you once again.


	4. Chapter 4

A Demon like Myself

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I'm drinking pop right now…

Sorry for the long wait. I am starting my new semester and its driving me up the wall. 

Do you know how hard it is to come up with animals? I look in the pokedex, internet, legends, and well just about everything. . I cut my finger at my Co-op placement. I am building and fixing computers. It's pretty fun and well I was cleaning the computer with this knife that suppose to take of stickers and well my hand slip and it went right into my finger. I was like "…. Mike where are the bandages?" Crazy thing is, it didn't even hurt. I couldn't feel it. Then later I had to go to work and I got a small paper cut and that hurt like hell. I would have rather stab myself then paper cuts.

Anyway I will stop with the talking. Here is the next chapter. Please review, people. I would love to get 100 reviews by at least the 7th chapter.

Beta: 

- - - - - - - Reviews- - - - - -

Austln: Thank-you so much for reviewing. I am happy that you like the chapter. I'm sorry but this is not a Naru/Saku. But I would write one for you if you like?

Redeyedevil: Naruto has many secrets. And I will start explaining them but for now. They will stay secret. I'm so evil. LoL. Thank-you for reviewing.

SassyOMG2282: -blushes- I am really happy that you like my other chapters. I have spent a lot of time on this one and I hope you like it.

Yondaime Remembered: I wanted someway to make everyone understand why Naruto left. Grownups had an idea but that is it. Also, everyone has a certain thing we do to express our feelings. For me, it's my drawings, even though I may not be good at them, and fanfiction. I wanted Naruto to be Journals. I believe Naruto is not as dumb as it makes people believe them. He is hiding his true self, and the only way to really show himself is his journal.

Morning-fire-star: I know it's the best. Its my favorite.

RaitenKitsume: Its updated :P

Alex Princess of darkeness:P: Thank-you and here it is.

- - - - - - - What Happen Last Chapter- - - - - -

"_Yeah. This room is the hidden room where all files, folders, and other things are held. It seems that only the third and fourth Hokage knew of this place." After reading though the file, things started making sense. "No…"_

- - - - - - - Naruto Old Room- - - - - -

"What is it Hokage?" Kankuro ask.

The fifth Hokage slowly backs away falling on to the small bed. Tears start coming from her eyes. "Naruto was kidnapped when he was younger. Just at one and half years old…"

Gaara walks up to the Hokage and reads the mission report out loud.

"Naruto is unable to speak, walk, run, or do anything. He is back just like an infant. The kidnappers are dead along with others that work for them. Other children and teens that haven been tested are dead. Some of the workers there destroyed their bodies trying to cover up their mistakes. They are trying to create monsters that can handle the same beatings as the Kyuubi – or Naruto in our case."

Gaara looks up from the report. "Did you know about this?"

Tsuande shakes her head. "I didn't know about it. I have always wondered how Naruto grew up. I knew he lived alone in that apartment for many years. For how long, I do not know."

"Gaara, who wrote the report and who was involved?" Temari asks

Gaara looks down and complete confused is on his face. "Even though this is a recovering mission only one person was sent on it. Also it's a S-class mission. Only Itachi was to bring back Naruto and the other young ones that were captured."

"I can understand that." Tsunade said. "Itachi is one of the most powerful ninjas here. He has surpassed all the Uchiha that had live here. What else does it say in the report Gaara?"

"That is it with the report. But there is a small note from the Third Hokage. It explains that Naruto was found at the age of 2 and half and that he had to learn to talk, act, walk, run, everything all over again. It was like he was born again."

Tsunade nod her head. "It seems that his brain shut down from what ever happen to him in those years. I believe that Kyuubi must of help. Giving him another change."

Every one in the room nods their head. One thing that still bug them all is how and why did Itachi became his friend just to capture him.

- - - - - - - Hokage Office- - - - - -

The old man sits down on the Hokage chair with his back facing the two young ones. He is looking at the village that put Naruto though so much.

"Jiraiya what is going on? Why is Sasuke and I 'badly guided children'?"

Jiraiya turns around to look at the two young ones. "As you may know the Kyuubi was sealed up in Naruto seventeen years ago." Both nod their heads. "The village believes that Naruto is Kyuubi. From the day he was born to even now, he is hated by the whole village."

"I don't get what you are saying. Naruto is just holding Kyuubi from us. He is no demon." Sasuke tells Jiraiya.

"You are correct Sasuke, but the village doesn't believe that. They have beaten, torment, and anything you can think of to Naruto. They call him names, and tell him that he should have died the day he was born."

Sakura gasp. "How-How could they through out his whole life?"

Jiraiya nods his head. "Yes. They told their children not to talk to Naruto or even become his friend. They told their children that they do not care how they treat Naruto. Sakura, I believe that your parents may have told you something?"

Sakura thinks back from the days that she was in the ademdy. "Wait. I started the same time Naruto did. My mother told me to never talk to the little demon and that he shouldn't even be here in the village. At first I thought it was because Naruto always played pranks… god how can I be so stupid." She shakes her head.

"Yes you see. After you three became a team many villagers saw this as a threat. They saw you two as the best rookies in a long time," he looks at Sakura. "You are very smart and very strong. They saw a lot of greatest in you. They believe that you were going to be like Tsunade. They were thinking that you can be train as a med of the village. They were right about that." He looks at Sasuke. "I believe that you are going to know what I say. You are the last of the Uchiha Clan. They believe that you are going to grow strong. You will lead lots of people and become Hokage. You are also gong to rebuild the Clan and make it stronger then ever. Also they thought that you were kind of going to be like me."

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke ask.

"They believe that you two were going to kill them for the sake of the village."

"WHAT" They both scream.

"Yes. They believe that if Naruto stayed and train with you two and he will use all that he learned and go against village killing both of you. We know that will never happen. He will die before he goes against the village." Sakura and Sasuke sat down the two chairs that are in front of the desk.

"They believe that you too were misguided. Trick by the demon. Time and time again they will go to Naruto and tell him to leave the team. Forget about you too. Leave the village. Kill himself. They also told him that he will kill you too. Naruto has sacrificed a lot for you too and a lot for just having someone to care about him."

- - - - - - - Naruto Room- - - - - -

Naruto wakes up from his restless sleep. Nightmares, memories, and old times fill his dreams. He looks around the small room that was given to him by Kumori. They all have their own homes but since there wasn't any room for him, Kumori gave up an extra room from his home since he has the biggest.

Naruto slowly gets off from the bed. His whole body is feeling sore. It feels as though two things are coming together.

"Hey Foxy, what is going on with my body?" Naruto slowly asks. He doesn't get an answer so he asks her again. No response. He starts to get worried and keeps calling for her. "Kyuubi. Foxy. You old hag. Hello?"

"Who are you talking to?" Naruto looks up to see light brown hair girl.

"I'm talking to Kyuubi." Naruto looks down. "Well I'm trying to."

The women sees his discomfort. "Its ok. I bet this Kyuubi will start talking soon." She smiles. "I came in to check up on you. Everyone is worried you know." She walks to Naruto side and sits beside him. "We have our stories." She says to him.

Naruto looks at her. "Yeah we do… um-"

"Lavandula Angusifolia(1)" She looks at the confused blonde and smiles. "It's a type of herb. You can me Lavender. It's the English word."

Naruto nods his head. "Ok, Lavender it is. If you are like me, then what Demon do you hold and the others too?"

"Well young one. My demon is the Six-Tail one. She is demon of nature. I come from a small village where we live off the land."

Naruto looks up at the older women. "Nature, that is pretty cool." He smiles. "What about the others?"

The woman laughs. "Well the older man, he has the sliver wolf."

"A silver wolf…"

"Yes. He has the Five-tail ookami. He can help cure any injury or sickness you may have. He is really good healer and has helped a lot of people…"

Naruto smiles. "I could love to have that kind of power." He looks at his hands. "Kyuubi can heal me during a battle… but I can't use this power to heal anyone else since it is Kyuubi and it can cause great damage."

"That's ok. There is always something that our demon can give us that no one else can. Just like Jiyuu. She is the other girl here. She has the Seven-tail Tori. She is able to talk to any bird she wants and she can fly or glide. I'm not too sure yet."

Naruto laughs. "It would be cool to fly."

"Yes it would be. Now the guy who was by your side, Kumori, he has the Seven-Tai Kitsune.

"He has a fox too." Naruto jumps up and down.

Lavender looks at Naruto. "You have the same type of demon. That is odd. We all have different types."

"Yes. I am from the Fire Country. Kyuubi is fire."

"No."

Naruto looks back at the older one. "What do you mean? Kyuubi is fire."

"It can't be. The nine tail demons all hold a different power: sand, water, fire, earth, life, air, darkness, and light. So far, I know of fire, earth, life, death, air, and darkness. You must be sand, water, or light."

"I know that I am not death, sand, or water…."

"So you are the light!" She hugs Naruto. Naruto pushes away and grabs his stomach. Lavender jumps to his side asking if he is ok. Naruto could not answer. The pain inside him is too strong. He falls forward into her lap blacking out.

- - - - - - - Konoha Village- - - - - -

Gaara walks down the busy street. Everyone is waving and saying hello to him as he walks by. Unlike his own village, they know about the demon that lies within him. It is kept secret from other villages. This village only sees him as the Kage of Sand.

Gaara looks at the hurtful signs that are displayed everywhere. "Demon is Gone", "Freedom", and the most hurtful one, "The final Defeat". Is this, what Naruto has been living through? Has no one seen this, or even tried to help.

Naruto doesn't deserve this at all. He has put this village before anyone else. He has put everything before himself and this is what he gets. This is not acceptable.

He gets to end of the street and comes to the gates. Oh how he would love to get leave right now and get Naruto. He will not bring him back here, no he won't. Naruto deserve much more then this.

Feeling a familiar Chaka, Gaara looks to his right to see his rival. They stood there both starting at each other. Other may think that nothing is wrong, but if you know who they are, then you know what is going on.

The silence battle keeps going as the wind blows by. Coming to a understanding, they both walk to the gates.

"I will work with you Uchiha to get Naruto, nothing more, nothing less."

"Hn"

- - - - - - - Outside the Village- - - - - -

"Uchiha we must come to an understanding here." Gaara explains to Sasuke and they jump to another branch. They have been traveling together for a while now, and they are almost that the place where Gaara found Naruto's blood.

"What is that, Kage?" Sasuke replies as he jumps onto a small branch that breaks. Sasuke has already seen that it was going to break and jumps on to another one.

"Naruto has left your village for a reason. I believe that he should not go back." Gaara explains to the Uchiha.

"Where would he go, to Suna?"

Gaara smiles. "Yes, when I find Naruto I will ask him to come to my village. Even though they may have treated me bad when I was young, they understand that just because I may have a demon inside of myself, doesn't mean that I am a demon. They will treat Naruto well, because he did save the village."

Sasuke growls. Of course he knows that. It is true though. Naruto would be much happier if he moves to Suna, but that doesn't mean that Sasuke would give up and let Naruto move, oh no. Naruto save himself from well himself. Naruto is his light. He will bring Naruto back. If not, then Sasuke would leave the village to stay with Naruto.

Gaara jumps down onto the ground with Sasuke following him. They both look around to see him damages done to the ground. There was no doubt a fight was here.

"Lets spilt up and meet back here." Gaara doesn't wait for an answer as he leaves Sasuke there. Sasuke, who is piss of as hell, leaves. He will find Naruto first and he will get him.

How many people are after Naruto you may wonder? Naruto has saved many people and villages. Is there also something Naruto doesn't know. He has also turn most of the men in the village gay. Yes, Gay. How did it happen you ask? Let's put it this way.

Naruto: Blonde, hyper, happy, cheerful, one hot ass (not that I'm looking) hold many secrets, more over he is the perfect uke.

Oh yeah, Sasuke, the ice prince, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, the teme, is dead crazy about Naruto.

- - - - - - - Few minutes later- - - - - -

Gaara walks back to the place where it calls him. He can feel it in his bones. This place is sacred. It feels as though he will get answers. Of what, he doesn't know, but he will find out. For Naruto's sake.

As Gaara walks to the old tree he bends down and reaches out for the tree. He traces the lines in the tree. A shine of blue light surrounds him.

- - - - - - - Jinchuriki Village- - - - - -

"Will he be ok?" Lavender asks as the wolf demon looks over Naruto.

"I am not sure. I have never seen something like this before. I ask the demon but he doesn't even know. Naruto body is much different to ours. He had the demon since the day he was born. His whole body changed because of it. All I can tell is that now he body is changing to meet with his demon."

"Sort of like merging?"

Both demons turn to look who is the sound of the voice. Jiyuu and Kumori are in the door way watching what is going on.

"Maybe. I am not too sure. It is an idea of mine but I will not say it until I am sure."

Everyone nods their heads until the wind picked up. Jiyuu runs out of the house and faces against the wind.

Lavender and Kumori chase after her while the old man stays with Naruto.

She turns around to face the two. "The wind is telling me that there is another person here. I think we should check it out, just in case."

Every one agrees and follows Jiyuu as she follows the wind to the unknown man. They travel far out from the village until they came to a young boy. They stop and yell out to the boy.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

Gaara looks at the people. They are not dress like ninjas and yet he can feel a lot of Chaka coming from them. He knows that he doesn't stand a chance, but he won't give up. He can feel Naruto Chaka and he knows that Naruto is in trouble.

"Where is Naruto?" he commands.

Kumori growls at the man. "I ask you first."

Gaara signs and tells him his name. "Now that I answered yours, where is Naruto?"

All three look at each other, wondering if they should tell this guy where Naruto is. Coming to an answer they tell Gaara no.

"Naruto has left the village of Konoha. I can understand why he left, and I want him to come back with me."

Kumori gives a small fox chuckle. "You don't understand, kit. Naruto isn't going anywhere. He belongs here with us. You have put this boy through too much. He will not go back even if he wants too. We are trap here and we unable to leave until the 'time' comes for us to leave."

Gaara eyes widened. Trap. They are trap. That's just great. Just then a large blow comes to his stomach.

Kumori hit the Kage, hard. He is one of the people who hurt Naruto. He will not let this boy get away from it. Gaara grabs his stomach and falls to the ground. Kumori kicks him to the side a couple times. Gaara coughs up some blood. This guy can hit hard.

"You will not get Naruto, and that is it." Jiyuu and Lavender grab Kumori and hold him back from the boy.

"Kumori. You do understand that Naruto never wanted anyone from his old village to get hurt. What will he think if he learns about this?" Jiyuu tells him. She knows that this would work.

Kumori stops the beating and leaves. "I will not touch him anymore."

"Ahhh" Everyone turns to the Kage to see him slowly vanishing. "What the-" then he was gone. Just like that. All three to look where they last saw him.

"Did I?"

"Yeah, you are not crazy… well not fully crazy"

"Hey, that is not funny Kumori. Lavender stops laughing."

- - - - - - - With Sasuke- - - - - -

Sasuke walks around the forest until he comes to a small cave. He goes in and starts to look around. It seems that it has been just used by a camper. Sasuke is about to leave until something catches his eyes. He walks over to the rock and picks up a small chain that has a locket on it.

Sasuke opens the locket to find two pictures. The first picture is a picture of Naruto with Itachi. Naruto looks only to be around three while Itachi looking happy_. 'Wait … Itachi looking happy. This must be a mistake.'_ The other picture is a picture of team seven.

Sasuke puts the locket around his neck and hiding it under his clothing. Looking around the forest he finds nothing so he heads off back to the place where he is suppose to meet Gaara.

Once he gets there he lifts an eyebrow to Gaara conditions. Gaara has a black eye – or more blacker- bruises on his arms and some blood on his clothing.

"What the hell happen to you?" Sasuke ask the Kage.

"I have found where Naruto is." Sasuke stares at the Kage waiting for him to go on. "It seems that Naruto is stuck in a village with some other people. I wasn't able to get the chance to talk to Naruto since the adults didn't want me to get by. They are strong and I do believe that they are Jinchuriki."

Sasuke glares at Gaara. "Well let's go back."

Gaara shakes his head. "We can't. I was once a Jinchuriki and it seem that I was able to get in and out. I felt a strong force moving me towards this direction. When I came here I was surrounded by a blue light. Once I was there. I felt something wrong with my body. It felt as though it was pulling me back here. I was only able to stay there a bit since I was a Jinchuriki but I cannot stay. I bet you won't be able to get it at all."

Sasuke nods his head. "Makes sense…"

"Also, there is another thing." Sasuke lifts his head. "It seems that they are trap until the 'time' comes. Something bad is going to happen and we need to help defeat it."

"Let's go back to Konoha and talk to Tsunade. She may know some things."

They both head back home.

- - - - - - - Naruto's Room- - - - - -

Kumori walks into Naruto's room. Kitoushi is checking Naruto plus. Naruto turns to look who walked into the room. He gives a weak smile to Kumori. Jiyuu and Lavender both come in after him. Jiyuu jumps to Naruto side.

"Hey, little guy, how you feeling?"

"Like … I have been run over by a million dogs." Every one lifts an eyebrow. Naruto gives a small chuckle. "In my old village there is a Clan that uses dogs. I once pull a prank on the dogs and they didn't like it too well."

Everyone nods in understanding. After a few minutes, Kumori ask Naruto a question that has been bugging the three. "Naruto do you anyone by the name of Gaara?"

Naruto looks at them weird. "Yeah I know a guy name Gaara. He is the Kage of Sand."

Everyone looks at each other before explaining what happen … but leaving the part where Kumori beat the shit out of Gaara. Naruto listen to every word. Once they were done with the story Naruto thought a bit trying to piece some things together.

"I can understand how Gaara got here and how he may have left."

"I have a question." Lavender asks Naruto. "How do you know Gaara?"

"Gaara did hold the one-tailed-beast."

Everyone looks at each other. Now that made sense … wait did hold?

"Gaara had a bad childhood like myself. The only difference is that the whole village knew of Gaara demon. Children and all. Gaara was to be raised as a killer. When we met at the exams we both fought each other. Sand and Sound both worked together to destroy the village. I won the fight against him and the attack failed. The only thing they were able to do, is kill our Hokage.

Gaara gave up. He wanted someone to love him and not be scared of the demon inside of him. I became Gaara first friend and not his last. When I left my village to train, Gaara was able to grow past his father and become one of the greatest Kage in the village."

Naruto smiles at how much Gaara change. He was able to become Kage, something Naruto would never become. "After I came back from my training, Sand was under attack by Akatsuki. They were able to capture Gaara and take the demon out of his body. Once the demon was out of his body, Gaara died."

Everyone looks at each other. Ok, if Gaara is dead, who is that guy who is saying that is Gaara … a ghost!?

"A nice old lady from the village felt it was her fault that Gaara died, so she took her own life with some of my Chaka and we were able to bring him back."

Jiyuu hugs Naruto slowly so that she wouldn't hurt him "Awww that is so sweet." Naruto blushes. "He is my only my true friend. He is the only one there who could understand me."

"Well we are here now." Kumori finally talks. Everyone turns to wonder where the voice came from.

"Oh Kumori you got to speak up some times. We forgot you were even there." Jiyuu laughs.

Naruto laughs. "You know you reminded me of someone from my old village. He too never talks and when he did it was only a few sentences."

Kumori gives a small unnoticeable pout. Only Jiyuu – who is like a mother to him – notices it.

A loud cry brought everyone out of their dream world. Naruto has his eyes shut with tears coming out of them.

"AHHH" his body starts to shake and he screams louder. Kitoushi tries to figure out what is wrong with Naruto, but his shakes and screams stop him from moving. Everyone tries to help, but no one could help.

They all stay by his side. Unknowing what to do to help the young boy who is screaming and crying…

- - - - - - - Ending Notes- - - - - -

-Gets killed by everyone-

I love writing cliffy but I hate it when everyone else does it to me, xD

Thank-you so much for reading this chapter. It means a lot to me. I have just check my stats and well I am very happy but I would like more people to review. :(

Favorites: 12 Alerts: 28 Hits: 2417 and I got 22 reviews. I would like to get more reviews, but I won't make you. I would love to thank everyone who has read my story and not sent me flames, xD

Also, the whole part with Naruto explaining who Gaara is. That took me forever to do. I just really didn't want to do it. I think I tried not to do that part for about a week now. That is why it took me so long to put this out. But it needed to be done. Sorry if it seem kind of rush, but I really didn't want to write it, xD.


	5. Chapter 5

A Demon like Myself

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Nothing Right now

Warning: There is rape, Yaoi, BOYLOVE, and others thing you will learn.

This is a fast update. Why, you will understand I the ending notes. I would love to thank everyone who is reading this. Without your support I don't think this fan fiction would go on. Some of you may have seen this fan fiction on AFF. It is not there anymore and I do not think I will be posting it there. There were a lot of people who did nothing but bash this fan fiction. I will not be reposting here again.

Beta: 

- - - - - - - Reviews- - - - - -

BoNNie14: I know what you mean. When I'm reading the manga I want to just run and hug him. He has gone through so much and it is not even his fault. Thank-you for reviewing.

SassyOMG2282: CLIFFY own the world, xD. I am glad that you like the reply. I try to make them really good. I am really happy that you like this fan fiction. I am trying really hard to put all of everyone ideas into this fic. Thank-you once again.

Azalie-Kauriu: Hehehe thank-you so much. I have been trying to make this interesting.

Mack: Sweet. I am so happy that people love this story. Thank-you soo much and here is the updated.

Gettogrl: Sorry. I do hate cliffys. That is why this chapter doesn't have one :D Itachi is hot. Like look at him. Who can't say that he is not hot? Is Itachi going to be good or bad? You will see. :D

Ausln: Naruto, is it just me or is there always happening to him in this fic... lol Thank-you so much!

Samuel: Thank-you sooo much for the review. Gaara is Gay in this fic. I am sorry about that. This is a Yaoi fic, and that is why he is gay.

- - - - - - - Naruto mind- - - - - -

Dark, cold, wet, and eerie, Naruto walks down the deep alley to meet up with one of the most feared demons, Kyuubi, but all he can think of is the pain that he is suffering from the outside.

He has to ask Kyuubi. She knows everything. Naruto always ask her when he needed help or just someone to talk to. She is just like a mother to Naruto, and she feels as though Naruto is her kit, her son.

Images go through Naruto mind as he tries to make his way down the alley. He see trees, mellows, snow, landscapes, and small kits. Why is he getting Kyuubi memories? This is not making sense at all.

Naruto makes the wrong turn in the alley. He comes across a door that is chain up and has warnings and seals place on the door. Another memory bolts right into his head and the chains, seals, and warning that were place on the door slowly breaks apart.

- - - - - - - Flash back- - - - - -

'_I really got to go, I got to go," cries a small six year old boy. He is on the floor trying to hold it, Small tears come from the little boy eyes. He has blond hair, and is very small. He has three whiskers cut on both cheeks._

_Naruto looks at the door wishing he could leave. '_It's going to be quick_' he thinks to himself._

_Naruto slowly gets up from the floor. He runs to the door and opens it quietly. The bathroom is only down the hall. _

_Any other time, Naruto would have used the bathroom in his room but a couple nights ago the toilet broke and he couldn't use the bathroom anymore._

_Naruto gets to the washroom and runs into it. He uses the first toilet on the right. After he is done he washes his hands and heads back to his room. As he is walking down the hallway he hears some notices and people running._

_Naruto gets scared and starts running. Every since he was younger load sounds and the sound of people running always scared him. He doesn't understand why, but all he can remember or feel is pain._

_The little Naruto runs back into the hallway that will bring him to his room. He looks at the ground trying to run faster. Not looking where he is going he runs right into someone._

"_Watch it- oh hello there Naruto."_

_Naruto looks up at the sound of the man. He has black hair and red eyes with something moving in the middle of them._

"_Itachi?"_

_No it can't be. Itachi looks a lot nicer then this guy. Also he looks older. Maybe they are related?_

"_No demon, I am not that worthless person you call Itachi."_

_More people show up surrounding the man that Naruto bump into and himself. The man that Naruto bump into talks t one of the men in the crowd. He looks to be about Itachi age._

"_Shisui I want you to take him back to his room. We will come for him later. I want you to stay with him until we come for him, understand?"_

"_Yes, sir"_

_The man known as Shisui grabs the upper arm of Naruto arm and drags him away from the crowd. They walk down the hallway back to his room._

_Naruto is trying to get away from the man. Shisui is grabbing his arm to tight. He wants Mr. Sandy now._

"_Let me go," Naruto cries. "Please let me go."_

_Shisui looks down at the young blonde. He opens the secret door and shoves Naruto inside. Naruto stumbles into the room and then falls to the ground. Shisui walks in and close the door. He looks around the door to see a large table. He grabs the table and places it against the door. Using some Chaka he bonds the table to the door letting no one come in or out._

_After he is done with the door he walks over to the crying one. He grabs the boy and throws him to the bed. Naruto crawls to the end of the end trying to get away from the older man. _

_The older man doesn't care want the little wants. He cares only for the pleasure he is going to get. He loves little ones. He loves how tight they are and how innocent they can be. He would have taken Sasuke a long time ago, but Sasuke being in the main branch and Itachi keeping an eye out for him, he wouldn't be able to get him._

"_Naruto, do you know I am here." Shisui asks in his deep husky voice that scares Naruto. Naruto shakes his head because his voice won't work. "You are very special. You have a special bloodline and that thing," Shisui growls. "In no time we will have both. Sasuke will grow as our tool and we will defeat anything that gets in our way."_

_Shisui grabs Naruto and pulls him down until they are face to face. Blue eyes face the dark black ones. Shisui crashes his lips against Naruto's. Naruto tries to push off the older man but nothing works. He kicks as hard as he can, trying to get him off._

_Shisui has enough with the kick and punching so he looks around for some rope he can use to tie up the Kit. He finds big towels. Finding nothing else he grabs the towels and heads back to Naruto. He grabs the arms and ties them up to the head board. He ties the feat together. Naruto is crying and trying to get away._

_Grabbing a kunai from his pocket he cuts off all of Naruto clothing. After Naruto clothing is off he too gets undress._

_Naruto looks down at his naked body. He is really scared. He looks up at Shisui to see him getting undress. Something deep in his stomach starts to stir. Naruto starts moving around even more trying to stop the stir. Looking up, Shisui notice that something is stirring._

"_Ahhh Kyuubi, eh. I guess that thing is trying to stop me." He laughs. Naruto eyes start to a deep red, Shisui notices it. He goes into his clothing and grabs a scroll. He uses against Naruto._

_Naruto screams has something goes into his body making him useless against any attacks. "I have used a seal, Naruto. You won't be able to use any Chaka. Yours or the thing."_

_Shisui slowly starts teasing the young body. Licking, sucking, and toying with the young boy. Going downwards Shisui meets up with a small dick not even hard or close to._

"_Naruto you poor thing. I was trying so hard to pleasure you. Maybe I will start to pleasure myself now." He laughs._

_Naruto tries to move around but the Chaka bonds are not helping him at all. Shisui guides his cock to Naruto open hole. With no preparation, lube, or anything to help the pain, Shisui pushes into Naruto hole._

"_Ahhhh" Naruto screams. The pain is too overwhelming. It's like his whole body is splitting into two. The older one doesn't wait for Naruto to get use to his length and pushes in further._

"_So… tight…" Shisui mumbles out. He pushes out and then back in, in a steady rhythm. Naruto cries as Shisui thrust in and out. The blood is making it more lubrication, but it still hurts. _

_Feeling as though he is coming closer to his release, Shisui attacks the boys neck licking sucking, anything that comes to mind. There is one thing he won't do. He will never mark this boy as his own._

_Shisui thrust in a different way earning a small yelp from the younger boy. Shisui smirks. Maybe he can still toy with this boy a little longer._

_Aiming for the boy G-string, he thrusts harder and faster. Naruto cries out each time its hit. He can feel something from the bottom of his stomach. It's much different from earlier. Shisui notices it too and grabs the boy little cock._

_He thrusts the same rhythm. Within moments it's too much for Naruto and he cums on to his chest and Shisui._

_The walls around Shisui cock tighten up. After a few more thrust Shisui releases his seed into Naruto non-virgin hole. He pulls out to see Naruto falling into darkness._

_Naruto wakes up hours later to see the Hokage sleeping by his side. He moves slightly but the pain his in backside stops him. He looks down at his body to see that he is now wearing his night clothing and cloth all around his arms wear the rope tied him up._

_The Hokage wakes up from his sleep to see that Naruto is awake. Naruto could see that the Hokage was crying earlier._

"_Mr. Sandy. Please don't cry" Naruto cries out. He can't take it anymore. It hurts. Everywhere it hurts. Mr. Sandy comes to Naruto side hugging him._

"_I am really sorry Naruto. It's my fault. I should have protection you more." _

_Naruto hugs the old man back trying to forget the pain in his arms. "It is not your fault," Naruto cries to him. "It is not your fault."_

- - - - - - - End of Flash Back- - - - - -

Naruto grabs his head and screams. The memory is to over wellbeing. Naruto stumbles away from the door. Tears come from his face as he falls to the ground.

"Naruto…"

Naruto doesn't look up, he can't. The sound of voice bends down to grab the boy with their arms.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, Kit it's me. I am here. I tired to seal that memory from you. I wanted to erase it from your memory but I could only block it. You wrote it down in that book of yours but with me blocking it you won't have to go through it every night as when you were a child." Kyuubi explains to him.

She is in her human form. She has bright red hair that goes to her lower black. Her eyes are a deep green but when she is mad they turn redder then her hair. She is wearing a dark maroon kimono with symbols all around them.

"Why am I getting it now?" Naruto asks the Demon."

"Naruto we are merging into one."

Naruto eyes open and he looks up at the demon. "What do you mean?"

"From the day you were born, I have been inside you. I have lent you my Chaka and had changed your body a bit. So I can only say it's natural that they should be only one body in this body, you understand?"

Naruto slowly nods his head.

"Naruto, we are being one. You will gain my strength, my weakness, and my memories. I have been in your head for a long time so I already know all of that," the fox chuckles. "I will still be here Naruto for you, but now you won't need to borrow Chaka. All this Chaka is yours."

Naruto grabs his head tighter. He understands what Kyuubi is telling him, but come on the pain. Does it have to be painful?

The fox chuckles, "I am sorry about the pain, Naruto. But in the end it will be worth it."

"Ahhhh" The pain goes though Naruto body. It feels as though it's on fire – something he learned from the past. Kyuubi grabs on to the boy trying to help him through the pain. She wishes that she could help, but there is nothing she could do.

"Try to relax, Naruto," She tells him in a calming voice. "It will go away soon."

Naruto grabs onto her clothing as tight as he can. The pain is too strong. He wants to die and forget it. Kyuubi grabs her hold of Naruto and tightens.

'This may hurt…"

- - - - - - - Jinchuriki Village- - - - - -

"AAAAhhhhhhh"

The scream goes through out the whole village. Everyone is huddle into a small room worried. They are worried about the new one that just came to them.

"Will he be ok…?" Jiyuu ask.

Everyone looks to Kitoushi. Kitoushi is worried. He has only seen a couple times where two things are merging. Those never ended too well.

"I have seen merging before. It has never ended too well," everyone gapes. "Naruto does hold Kyuubi and they are the ones merging so it may work out in the end…"

Kumori takes off the cloth that is on Naruto forehead and changes it to a cooler one. Tears are coming from Naruto eyes.

"It's been three days since Naruto has been like this…" Lavender tells them. "How long do you think it will be until it stops?"

Everyone stops and thinks. Yes, it has been three days since Gaara has been here. Naruto has been screaming in pain for the last three days. At first it wasn't so bad. He was quite with a couple moans. Then just before it got to the second day, Naruto started to scream for his life.

He wouldn't stop moving, tears came from his eyes, and the screams. Everyone stop dead in their tracks. Naruto screams weren't in pain, it was worst. Now, Naruto screams are slowing down. The pain is going down, and so are Naruto tears.

Lavender looks at Jiyuu with a small smile. "I wonder how the Kage is doing with Kumori beatings." Ever one laughs but Kumori.

- - - - - - -Hokage Tower- - - - - -

"You look bad, Gaara," Tsunade tells the young Kage. "What the hell happen to you?"

It has been three days since Gaara got beaten up by Kumori. He couldn't move his body with out something else hurting, so Sasuke and he decided to set camp there.

Sasuke brought Gaara to the rock opening that Naruto was using as a camp site before. In the morning Gaara was still in pain so they took their time walking home. By the late evening they came across a small village and stay there the night. In the morning they left again, and here they are.

"I know where Naruto is." Gaara tells Tsunade.

Tsunade jumps from causing her chair to fall to the ground. They found Naruto… then why isn't he here? Did something happen to him? Did the brat beat up Gaara? Or is Naruto dead? Where is he?

"Naruto is in no danger. He is safe with the people who can understand him," Gaara explains to the Hokage. He sees confusion in the women eyes, so he explains to her more. "Naruto is in a village that is protection. Only people who have demons within their bodies can go into the village. It is the Jinchuriki Village."

Tsunade grabs the fallen chair and brings it up. She sits down on the chair and put her head within her arms that are on the desk. '_Naruto is safe.' _She tells her self.

"Gaara was able to go into the village since he had the demon seal in him. I wasn't even able to see the village or anything. I even use my sharingan and nothing came up. It's a safe haven and I do believe that Akatsuki knows nothing of the place." Sasuke explains to her.

"Ok that is good. I do have one question well maybe two…" Sasuke and Gaara nod their heads. "WHY ISN'T HERE WITH US!" She cries out loud. Sasuke and Gaara back away from the crazy Hokage. "And why are you beat up Gaara?"

Gaara crosses his arms together. "Since I was able to get in the village I met up with three people: two girls and one guy. They told me I won't be able to see Naruto at all. He thought I was one from this village," he says in a despised voice. "Kumori – that is the name of the guy- attack me. He has one serious punch I can tell you that. He told me that I can't see Naruto and that they are trap there. They will never be able to leave."

Tsunade looks up. "He can't leave?"

Gaara shakes his head. "He won't be able to leave until the 'time' comes. They are stuck there until they are aloud to leave. Something bad is going to happen, Hokage and we need to be ready for it."

Tsunade nods her head. She understands. "I know what you mean."

Both boys look at each other. She knows that something bad is going to happen and she is doing nothing to help or stop it?

"There is a prophecy that has been handed down through out the ages. I have it right now. It explains that the unwanted will raise and confront every fear. They will grow in power but it is up to the unworthy to make it right."

"Oh…" Sasuke thinks out load.

"I want everyone to start training. I have a feeling that it's going to happen soon. I want everyone to start training. No ifs or buts. This is going to be a matter of life and death. Get the Jonin for me, Sasuke. I will tell them that I want them to train their teams and for them to train themselves," She turns to Gaara. "I also want you to start training your village for this. Something is going to happen and we are going to need help. I will call other villages telling them that something will happen and they must be on guard."

Sasuke and Gaara nod their heads and leave the room to start on what the Hokage ask them.

The Hokage sits down trying to understand it all. Naruto is now with other people of his kind. She gives a small smile. Naruto has people who he can relate to now. Then she gives a frown. Everyday of his life he tried to find someone who would take care of him, some who can see him as a person not a demon. Tsunade thinks to her self. '_If someone else in this village had the same faith as Naruto, I bet they would not make it.'_

Jonin from the village start to appear in her office. She understands that some are away on missions, but once they come back they will get the message.

After ten minutes the message goes through the village. Jonin tells other Jonin that they are wanted in the Hokage room.

Once they all the Jonin arrive in the tower, the Hokage explains to the Jonin what is going on but leaves some information out.

"You are here today because I have a message to you all. There is a great battle approaching us. It is going to be a great battle and we need to grow strong or we will lose."

"How do you know?" One of the Jonin asks her.

"A long time ago the first Hokage gain a message that in time they will be a great battle and we will lose," everyone freezes. "Not only us, but everyone in the world. The enemy will be too strong and we won't be able to confront it all because we lost something that we took for gratitude. Because of that mistake we will lose."

"What are you talking about, Hokage. What have we done?"

Tsunade looks up from her work. She searches for the one person who will understand. She looks at the grey hair man. They look at each other. Tsunade nods her head at the man. His eye opens a bit before calming down. Naruto is what this village has done wrong and in time they will pay for it.

"I want you all to gather your teams and train. For ones who don't have a team I want to join with other Jonin and grow stronger. We need it."

She waves her hand letting them that they are dismissed. All but one Jonin leaves. Kakashi stands in front of the desk.

"We will suffer because we couldn't save Naruto…" Kakashi thinks out loud.

"Yes. You are right. Gaara and Sasuke came back today and told me that Naruto is fine," Kakashi calms down a bit. He will never tell anyone, but Naruto was just like a son to him. He is the only one who knows of Iruka and his relationship and didn't care that they were both guys. "Where is he? Why isn't he back?" His voice shows his concern.

"It seems that Naruto has found a home where he can be safe for now. He is in like another dimension where Jinchuriki can live in peace. Gaara being one before was able to go there but not able to stay. He met up with three of them. They gave quite a beating to him," Tsunade laughs. "They explain to Gaara that they are suck until the time comes. Which I believe is going to happen soon."

Kakashi nods his head showing that he understands. "Will I be able to tell Iruka that Naruto is safe? He is very worried and hasn't stop."

"Yes you can tell Iruka. I know that he sees Naruto as his son. You can tell him all of this. He does have the right to know. Do not tell anyone else. I do not want the village to know of Naruto being part of this. They will only blame him more."

"I will do that," Kakashi pops out of the tower into his boyfriends home.

Iruka is sitting down at the table with a full glass of tea in front of him. He has his elbows resting on the table while his face on his face. Kakashi can hear the small sobs coming from his lover.

He walks over to Iruka giving him a hug from behind. Small tears comes his eyes too. He takes to see his lover like this. It's the village fault that this is all happening and in time they will understand. For now, they will train and not forget Naruto.

"I have some news about Naruto…" Kakashi tells his boyfriend. Iruka stiffs up preparing for the worst. "It seems that Naruto has found a place where he can be free…" More tears come from Iruka eyes thinking that Naruto is dead. "He is not dead Iruka. He is in a village with his own kind taking care of him. He is free."

"Is he safe?" Iruka ask him.

"Yes, he is safe…_for now…_" Kakashi tells the last part in his head. He won't tell Iruka the whole thing right now.

Iruka jumps off the chair and into Kakashi arms. He is really happy that Naruto is safe. He will do anything for his son, even if it means leaving the village.

Kakashi looks through the window to the dark sky. Tomorrow they will start the training. He will improve. He will grow strong to help save the person who helped save himself. Tomorrow is a new day, and he won't live in the past, but in the future where he can help make this place more like a home for Naruto.

- - - - - - - Jinchuriki Village- - - - - -

Blue crystal eyes open in the later night. He looks around to see that someone is lying down on his chest. Naruto slowly takes his left arm to rub the hair in a gently calming way. Some one is worried about him. Someone stayed by his side for once.

Naruto smiled. Someone cares.

The person who is on his chest wakes up. He turns to look at Naruto and gives a small smile too. They both stay like that for what seem like forever but really only a couple of seconds.

"You made it Naruto," Kumori puts his face to Naruto cheek. "It also seems that there are changes now."

Naruto eyes wide open. Changes? What kind of Changes?

Kumori grabs a mirror that is beside the bed. Naruto grabs the mirror and stays in shock.

His blonde hair is now different. There are strawberry highlights and on the top of his head is two fox like ears. His face is more effeminate and so is his body. Naruto could feel something moving down bellow. He lifts the covers to see that he now has a tail.

"This is too weird…" Naruto mumbles out. "Way too weird."

Kumori looks over Naruto body. One word comes to his mind. Hot. That is all he could think of. Naruto looks really hot.

"I think it suits you very well Naruto."

Naruto blushes. "You think?"

Kumori gets up from the bed side and moves to the door. "Yes I do. Now I want you get some sleep. You had a rough couple of nights. Tomorrow maybe we can start some training."

Naruto curls up in the bed. "I would like that…" with that Naruto falls asleep.

- - - - - - - Ending Notes- - - - - -

I didn't leave it at a cliffy! Everyone was hating the cliffies and I do hate them too so I tried not leaving this one at a big cliffy. The next chapter is going to be really different. Why – well you will see. I love how I ended this one.

So why did I update really like two weeks earlier? Well, I'll tell you why. I check my status yesterday and I almost freak. Why? Let me show you…

That was (Sunday, March 25, 2007)

Favorites: 12 Alerts: 28 Hits: 2417 and I got 22 reviews

Now this is (Friday, March 30, 2007)

Favorites: 14 Alerts: 45 Hits: 3874 and I got 29 reviews

Ok, 2417 to 3874 O.O OMG I love you guys -hugs- I am really happy about this. I never believe that people who really read this story and in five days it grows that much. Even the alerts grew big. Thank-you so much for everything.

That is why I tried everything here to make it up for you!


	6. Chapter 6

A Demon like Myself

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Nothing Right now

Warning: Rape, Dark themes, blood, violence, boylove, yaoi, and much more.

I think I am going to go crazy. You guys are giving me so much support that I can't do anything but write more. I would love to thank-you each and every one of you.

I have been very busy the last couple of weeks. Stress is getting to me, I just had a big fight with my (ex)best friend. We have been friends since grade 3. I'm in grade 12 right now. She move away and making lots of bad choices. She thinks that she is much better then me, even though she doesn't have a job, she is going through boys like shoes (xD), and she is relying on everyone else.

School has been getting on nerves. I have so many projects and everything. I am also getting another job so I can pay for college and not to mention that I already have two jobs.

Also I uploaded Boku no Pico to youtube and put it into private and I'm getting over 20 emails telling me to give them the video or suffer o.O

Well here is the chapter. I hope you like it and please don't kill me. :(

Beta:

- - - - - - - Reviews- - - - - -

KV5 Eqypt: No problem, and thank-you for reviewing :D

Austln: I know what you mean. I have seen lots of fanfics (which I love o.O) that Naruto goes through much worst.

Jade-chan: Well the whole look is mostly screaming for a hot girl look. Picture the Fourth Hokage hair but just a bit longer (same type of hair style but bit longer). I hope so, you never know with this damn village . 

RaitenKitsune: sorry that its not ASAP ;

Lonley Goth Angel: Same here! I love when Naruto is half demon or full demon. He is just too cute!

Gettogl: Yes, Mr. Sandy is Sarutobi, the third Hokage. I gave him the same Mr. Sandy, because in class I didn't have internet, and I didn't know his name or how to spell it so I call him Mr. Sandy, and then change it later to his name. I guess I kind of made it work, xD. And about Itachi… you will find out soon

Death By Squishy: Here is the next chapter. I will keep this story going. Its one of my favorite works :D

- - - - - - - What happen last Chapter- - - - - -

In the last chapter, Gaara has found out where Naruto is hidden. He is beat up by Kumori and explains to Gaara on what is going on. After telling the Hokage she tells about the prophecy and how much it will effect on what is to come.

Naruto is under going a merge with Kyuubi. He is gaining back all the memories that Kyuubi has seal up to protect him. Now Naruto has become a demon. He is fully merged with Kyuubi and his inner and outer body has also changed. He has gain two fox ears on the top of his head. His hair now has strawberry blond highlights, and his body is now more feminine. After waking up from his sleep Kumori told Naruto that he will help him train along with everyone else there in their field.

- - - - - - - Outside of Konoha Village- - - - - -

The dark ninjas creep within the forest. They run through the trees not making a sound. They are all wearing the same thing: black pants, black shirt, black vest, and a headband on their forehead with a music note in the middle.

The leader looks around to see if any one has followed them. He smiles and calls the other teams forward. The best attack – sneak attack.

There are three more teams in the back, while others are making it on the other side. Their plain is not to defeat them all, but weaken their wall.

The leader stops and turns to his right. He heard a small noise like someone jumping around. Thinking none of it, he calls his team up. There are ten ninjas all together in this cell.

"I think it's ready to start the attack." One of the members tells the leader. He agrees and is about to call the attack when a long knife cuts him from the throat.

The hunt is on.

Four ninjas come from the trees and attacks the sound ninjas.

One jumps into the middle of two and kicks them both in the stomach sending them back into trees. One of them hits their head on the tree knocking him out while the other one falls the wrong way and breaks his left leg. The other ninjas go into attack mode and try to find their enemy.

Two more ninja come out from the opening and start to attack. Three of the ninja with music note on their forehead start to attack one of the two ninja that came in. The other one that came in the surprise attack jumps beside the one who kick the two people in the stomach. They start to defend themselves from the on going attacks.

"Ahhh"

All three mask ninja turn their heads to see the fourth ninja getting a kunai in his right shoulder. They have to finish this fast.

Two of the ninjas jump out of the area grabbing the injured on as well. All the enemies that are left thought that they were just leaving because they won. The one in middle started to make seals and putting his Charka into his hands.

In no time he started to attack the ninjas. A small touch from his fingers causes great damage to the enemy body. In only two minutes all the enemies in this area has been cleared.

The three ninjas from before jump down one again. The leader puts his finger to touch a radio that is hook up to his ear.

"Cell Seven has been cleared. No enemies in this area. One injured name of Deer." The leader says through the microphone. He turns back to his team to check up on the injured one. "So lazy ass, you get your self beat up." You can see the smirk through the mask.

"Shut up there bird but. Unlike you I had a very troublesome enemy."

The one holding helping him keep his balance gives a small laugh. "Ohh come on. Can't we all forgive our little battles and work together as a group of young youths!"

The other three shakes their heads. "Bushy brows, we are twenty years old. We are not youths anymore."

"Ohhh come one white eyes, Let our sprit grow like Na-"

"Let's go" the one known as Bird But commands them. The others put their head down as the leader leaves.

- - - - - - - Konoha Village- - - - - -

The Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, or mostly known as ANBU team, walks though the village. They can see a battle going on in the far distance, but they know that they are winning.

There are no dangers within the village. The wall protects them from any harm. There have been meetings place by the Hokage incase if anything was to happen.

The ANBU team walks down the street to the very busy hospital. The hospital is build very beautiful then all of Konoha well except the Hokage Tower. The walls are now a great rich of whites and green colours. The whole place gives off a calming effect and not the dreadful look it had many years ago.

The team makes it up to the desk. The older lady looks up at the ANBU team.

"How can I help you, today?" She asks them.

"I request that the doctor name of Sakura to heal our wounds." The leader tells the lady.

She nods her head and tells tem to go to room 230 down the hall and wait for Sakura to come. The team gets to room 230 and puts down the Lazy Ass –as they call him- on the bed. They take of their mask to let them breath.

The one known as Lazy Ass show his brown hair up into a pony tail. The one who is called White Eyes took off his mask so you can see his white eyes and the curse mark on his forehead. The one who is bouncy of the walls takes of his mask to show his big eye brows. The last one, who is the team leader, takes off his headband to show that his eyes are still on the sharingan. His eyes look around for any type of danger.

"What are you looking for, Uchiha?" The one with the curse mark ask him as he puts on the Konoha headband.

Sasuke looks at his team. They have all change – hell even he has change. Sakura comes walking into the room. She has grown up through out these years. She is now the second one in charge of the hospital and has greatly improved with her healing.

She walks over to the bed to heal the injured one. She puts her hands over the deep cut and starts to heal him. Within a minute his arm is back to normal.

Sakura smiles when she done. Every time she heals someone she as though she is helping people, and that she is getting stronger just like him.

She looks at the time in the small room and smiles. "Break time," She yells out to the group of guys. "Come on you four are coming with me to the hangout. All of rookie nine and some others are meeting me there."

The group of four is about to say no when Sakura turns her head to look at them, her eyes daring them to say no. They all agree and head out of the hospital.

They walk down a couple streets trying to get all of the images around them off their mind. Its October 8, soon the festival will be coming.

Decorations are hanging everywhere. Parents and the older ones are very happy, much more then the children who hate this upcoming day.

The group walks up to the hang out at Ichiraku. They walk into ramen bar. The place has grown since Naruto has left. The owner – Teuchi- and his daughter –Ayame- wanted to build this place into a great restaurant. The whole place is wonderful and unknown to the villagers but the closest friends of Naruto, this place is for him.

The walls may look nice with the different effects, but you can see small spirals covering the whole place. Villagers won't care about them, but to them, it is Naruto symbol.

The group of five walks down to the end of the restaurant where a small door that reads –do not enter-. They five of them walks in to see the rest of rookie nine and other people who love Naruto for who is it.

The room was made just for them. It's a place where they can talk about Naruto as a person since the elders have made it forbidden to talk about the 'demon' in public unless it is on the day of his release of the village, or as some people like to call it, the death of the nine tails fox and the demon.

They walk to the buffet table and they grab some ramen and join the group. Everyone is talking and having a great time but Sasuke.

He slowly eats his ramen. Everyone is slowly getting over the fact that Naruto is gone, everyone but Sasuke.

Naruto is Sasuke first friend. He was the first one to talk to him as a person and not as an Uchiha. Naruto had help Sasuke through the years that he was grieving his family.

"It's been three years…" Sasuke looks over to Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata whoa are talking. Every one in the group looks over at them.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Kakashi stop their chit chat to look over at them.

"Yeah. Three long years…" Tsunade says with a low voice. "What are you doing for the festival? I have to help plan this stupid event." Tsunade turns her head.

"I made sure that I had to take an ANBU mission for protecting the village front along with my team," Tenten explains to them.

"I might go on a small training mission for a while," Neji explains. "I believe that some others are going to come with me."

"I am taking some shifts at the hospital. Working always helps me relax and stop thinking about him." Everyone looks down at their bowls. In the time where Naruto had left, they have been training, working, doing missions, growing in rank, and just about everything to get their mind off their light.

In the end, nothing has work.

Sasuke looks around at everyone faces. Every one is now older but also wiser. No more are they control by their parents, no more can decisions be made for them.

For Sasuke, now he thinks of no revenge to Itachi. If Itachi haven't killed their Clan, then Naruto would be dead right now.

They were going to take an innocent child's life, just so he could hold the demon Charka. Just so that their Clan can grow in power and possible take over other Clans.

Now Sasuke just wish that he could be the one who killed them.

It's kind of funny how things work. One moment Sasuke wanted to rebuild his clan, now he doesn't even want his Clan to be rebuilt.

"Sasuke what are you going to do?"

Sasuke looks up from his bowl. He hasn't really thought about it. He has been too busy with missions, and looking through documents in his old home.

"I am staying in the Uchiha mansion for the time being. I still have paperwork to fill out." Sasuke explains to them.

"Oh man, you are duller then lazy bun over here," Sasuke looks up to see Kiba. "I mean just look at you."

Sasuke gives him the evil glare. Twenty years of practice and it still works like a charm.

"Well I got to be headed off now," Tsunade and Jiraiya both stand up from the table. They say their good byes and leave the room. They walk through the restaurant and give a goodbye to the cooks

They head back to the Hokage tower which is very busy due to the upcoming festival. They move themselves around the groups of people in the halls. After going up tons of stairs they reach the Hokage room.

They both walk into the room and closing the door behind to make sure that no one can hear what is going on in the room.

Tsunade sits down on her desk looking at the pile of work that has piled up through out her lunch break. She groans.

"I can see why you didn't want this job." Tsunade tells him.

Jiraiya gives off a large laugh. "Yeah, that is true, but also I wouldn't be able to do my research now would I," he raises his eye brow. "Also, out of both of us, I was the one who was able to find news and you were the one who can use that information to plan."

"Did you hear what they wanted to do for the festival and change a certain rule?" Tsunade ask Jiraiya. He looks over at the women and shakes his head to answer no. "They wanted to put the festival at that stupid monument that the elders build and rename this day."

Jiraiya looks at Tsunade. "You mean the monument of the Kyuubi getting stab by bunches of kunai by villagers…?"

She nods her head. "Yes, that is the one," she looks out the window. "They want put the festival there so that they can teach the younger generation about Naruto."

Jiraiya steps back. '_They cannot do that. It is a rule set up by the Third Hokage.'_

"I have said no to it, but the elders think that it's a great idea. 'The children should understand how much danger they were in, and how their parents and we protected them. The young ones are in a spell cast by that demon. We must help the youth.'"

"This is not acceptable," Jiraiya shakes his head. He sits down on the chair by the desk. He grabs some Sake off of the desk and gives him self a glass. "I knew that the village had some sort of grudge from Naruto, but I never knew it was this bad."

"I can understand how you feel. After learning from Iruka that the elders have tried before to get him to leave and that he could never grow in rank, I started to remember things that happen before."

"Same here," replied Jiraiya. "During the training I had with Naruto before Sasuke came back. I notice certain behaviors of Naruto. I knew that he lived on his own, so I thought that he would be a little out there, you know. I thought he wouldn't have a bedtime, eat healthy foods. I thought he would be …"

"A spoiled brat"

"Yes, but in the end, Naruto was not like that at all. He went to sleep at an early time. He only wanted to eat healthy food, but there was something else," Jiraiya looked like he was in a deep thinking. "I tried getting some more information from him. Like what he wanted to do in the future. Not the Hokage, bring Sasuke back, or anything like that. What did he really want from life?"

"What did he say?"

Jiraiya looks down. "This is the part where it confused me. Naruto said, 'I guess in the future we all want something. It may be good or it may be bad. It's different for everyone else. Some people may already have it while others don't. I guess something I want is really bad in other eyes. I may not grow in rank or in life, but I guess that is something I have to try and fix…if I ever want to.'"

Tsunade looks up at Jiraiya. Her face shows confusing. Who knew Naruto could talk like that. Hell who really knew Naruto?

"Do you think that this may have to do with the elders?" She asks.

"At first I didn't get a single word. I sort of forgot as time came up. Just these couple of days I have been thinking about it before. I think we miss a lot of warning signs that we should have pick up," He explains. "Now that I think about it, I see where the part, in rank, comes in, but I do not understand the rest right now."

A knock on the door alerts the two. Jiraiya walks over to the door and opens it. A villager from out of town is standing in the door way. He is wearing a black cloak with warm clothing underneath. He is a ninja from the Northern Country.

"Hokage, I have message from the Northern Country," He tells her. He walks up to the desk and hands her the scroll that he is holding. She opens it up and starts to read it.

_Dear, Tsunade_

_There will be five ninjas coming from my Country into yours. They are to help you in the upcoming battle. They have aid us in defeating the Sound ninjas for now. They are trying to fine hidden spies (which they found in our village), and get information on the whereabouts of the Sound ninjas and the Akatsuki group._

_I understand that your Village has more knowledge in this area, thus why I am sending them over to you._

_I hope you will treat them well._

_Paul_

"It seems as though we are getting some help," she explains to Jiraiya. "I will send a scroll to Sasuke, in telling him that he will have some company for a while. He does need it."

- - - - - - - Uchiha District- - - - - -

How long has Sasuke searched this house? He understands that to open the door from the shrine will answer a lot of questions he has. The room is protected by many Jutsu's, curses, and that you need a 'key' to open the door with the blood on the key from the pure bloodline.

Sasuke has been searching the house for years now. It is somewhere in this house he understands it. He just doesn't know what it is. What kind of key could it be? The hole of the key is three times as bigger as an average key. It's also more rounded.

After looking through the top floor, Sasuke gives up and falls back on his couch in the living room. He looks around the large family room to see nothing that could be said as a family.

He never thought that his family could be like that. He knew that his father was strict, but to go to kill an innocent child's life just to gain power is just unacceptable.

The scary thing that really gets him is that he wanted to be the one who kills them. Not Itachi. Right now he is angry that Itachi got to them first, but at the same time he is glad that Itachi killed them. Itachi is much stronger then himself. He wouldn't be the one who killed them, and when he did get old enough to kill his family, Naruto would be dead and he would have that power within body to kill and that his father would be in control of his body.

Sasuke gives a shiver. This is just too creepy.

Sasuke is about to call it a night when he hears a small knock from the door. Sasuke makes his way to the door and opens it. He opens the door to see Jiraiya.

"Hello," Sasuke asks him.

"I have a mission for you, from the Hokage. There will five ninjas coming to the village. You are to keep watch on them, and make sure they are not hurt." With that, he leaves.

Sasuke groans knowing that everyone just doesn't want him to be alone and do something stupid again. Geez that was years ago.

He goes up stairs and starts cleaning some bedrooms for the visitors to use. There are a lot of rooms in the Uchiha district.

Sasuke walks in one of rooms. He tries to keep this place clean by cleaning the rooms at least once a month. He never went inside his mother or Itachi room, but after hearing the real truth he stuck in his fear and went in them.

It wasn't that bad; he cleaned the room and was able to finish it. After a couple months it became much easier and now it's just another room to him.

Sasuke goes into the closet where some clean sheets are. He changes the bedding, and makes sure that nothing is hiding anywhere.

After doing all five rooms which are close to his, he brings down the dirty laundry for tomorrow. He walks into the kitchen and makes sure that there is at least some food until tomorrow.

There are tons of Ramen cups in the shelves from the time where Naruto use to come over for small sleepovers…

Wait, how could Naruto sleep in this place when he knew that the people who use to live here tried to kill him and did rape him?

Shaking the thoughts of his head he looks into the fridge to see lots of fruit, vegetables, and other things that he will need.

Sakura must have stock the place when he was on his guard duty.

Sasuke looks around one more time before heading off to the gates. Everyone is resting up now until the days of the 'big' festival. Sasuke gives a signs. Will things ever change?

He gets to the gates and waits for them to come.

- - - - - - - Outside of Konoha Village- - - - - -

The night is calm. There is not a sound or any sign of human life in the area. That doesn't mean that there are any humans around.

A group of five is sitting down just finishing eating their supper. There are two guards up front while the others are cleaning up the area. The youngest out of them who is also the smallest is sitting down in the middle playing with a small fox. Even though their whole body and faces may be covered by the black cloak, you can still see the smile on the young one face.

They have been traveling for a week now. Their food is cutting low, and so is there water. It doesn't matter to them though. Living off the land is a very easy thing to do, which much practice and patience they have.

The younger one starts rub the fox belly giving off small giggles. Even though they are trying not to be seen, they don't care. If an enemy sees them, they can take them on. They are not in danger or anything, only if they find them…

A small noise alerts everyone including the fox. They are all on guard looking around for any sign of life. Within seconds fifty or so kunai are thrown at them.

None of the kunai hits any of the travelers. They move out of the way with quick speed. The taller one, who guarded first, throws several kunai all over the place hitting each target.

Ten of the fifteen are dead. The other five try to attack the small one, but doesn't even get close him. They are killed by the rest of the group. They didn't even see it coming.

After cleaning the area and making sure that all the Sound ninja bodies are destroy they move on to Konoha: The village hidden in the leaves.

They only have an hour until they get there. They can see more Konoha ninjas hiding, but they know that they won't attack. They are right in the open and also the Hokage knows that they are coming.

You can see the tension rising the group, but most of all from the little one. The leader looks back and sees the discomfort. He starts to walk slowly so that he can reach the back of the pack and talk to the little one.

"Kiseki, are you alright?" He asks. "I know that coming back here must be hard."

The one known as Kiseki nods his head. "It's been so long… Kumori, what happens if they know it's me. I won't be able-"

"It is will be ok. They will not know it is you."

One of the cloaks I front turns back. "Hey, lovebirds, you better hurry up if you don't want to be left behind."

The one known as Kiseki jumps up and runs towards the lady. Kumori smiles at the lovely sight in front of them.

- - - - - - - The Gates of Konoha- - - - - -

They arrive at the large gates. After telling the ANBU squad who they are, they waited for a ninja to show them around – or baby sit- as they like to think it.

A minute later a ninja shows up. He is wearing dark blue pants that can be seen as black. He is wearing a navy blue with the Uchiha clan symbol in the back. He looks at the team that he would be babysitting for a while. You can see it in his eyes that he does not want to do this at all.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I will be showing you around town and you will be staying in my district so that I can keep an eye out for you."

"Oh great, we get a kid…" she throws her hands to her head pretending that she is dying.

The rest just ignore her and start to talk to Sasuke. Sasuke looks at the smaller one who is not talking. He is holding a fox close to his chest.

"In order to make sure that you guys are safe, I need to know what you look like. If we were ever be separated, then I must know the difference between you and the enemy."

Every one looks at each other. It's not that they want to take off their cloaks. It's mostly protection that people won't recognize them and understands that they are back.

'_I have an idea…' _They hear in their head.

"We will remove our cloaks, but Kiseki but remain his clock. In our Country it is respectful that they must keep their body hidden until they are ready."

Sasuke nods his head. "I understand."

They all take of their cloak to show Sasuke who they are. There are two girls and two guys. Sasuke eyes flash red to memorize what they look like. After a second he tells them to get ready, they are going to leave soon.

They walk through the main street that gets them to the district faster. The whole street is going to be the main area for the fevistal. There are banners, pictures, and just about everything on the street. Kumori stands beside Kiseki holding him close.

They reach the big square where a large monument stands. The group walks it but Kiseki stands behind looking at it.

The monument is a large fox with nine tails. You can see some marks on the body of the fox to show that it's under attack. The fox is in defense mode, and trying to hold his ground. Kiseki looks down at his fox with a sad smile.

Kiseki looks to the side to see a jacket that is torn up in the monument: an orange and blue jacket.

"You should not look at this piece of crap, Kiseki."

Kiseki turns around to face the Uchiha heir. Sasuke is looking at the monument with sadness, angry, disappointed, and guilty?

I've tried to bring this down when it first came up last year. A lot of us had – but we cannot overrule the elders," Sasuke gives a small chuckle. "I miss him…"

Kiseki looks back at the monument.

"There are something's in this world in which people cannot understand," Kiseki walks out of the opening leaving Sasuke behind to look at the monument alone.

"Why couldn't, Naruto let us understand…"

- - - - - - - Uchiha District- - - - - -

The group reaches the Uchiha district. The whole place looks much livelier before. Sasuke has spent lots of time trying to clean this place clean. He doesn't want to live in the past anymore.

He wanted to make Clan stronger and become how it was back then. After hearing what happen, Sasuke wants to make a new Clan. He wants to makes a Clan where they can protect people instead of growing in power. He will not make the same mistake as before.

He heads the newcomers to the main house. Once in the house he shows them to the living room, kitchen, and some of the bathrooms.

Once he shows them around he shows them to his room. Kiseki room is beside him, while Kumori is in front. The others are more down the hall.

He says his good nights and heads into his own room.

He jumps into his bed trying to figure out the whole key mess. He has checked everywhere in the district. There is no key.

If there was any sort of key on his parents or other family members, then he will have it. Itachi did tell him to find the key and open the door. But there is no damn key!

It's all so frustrating.

Sasuke turns to his side and grabs a book on the night stand. It is one of Naruto older books, right around the time when Naruto join up with them.

_Dear Foxy_

_I met my team today. You would never guess who is on my team: Sakura and Sasuke. I am really happy that they are on my team. Sakura is really a nice girl. She is very sweet, kind of like a sister. Sasuke is kind of like Itachi. It's really funny to see that. Too bad that I can never tell Sasuke why is whole Clan was killed. I see the hurt in his eyes. I feel as though it is my fault. I talk to Mr. Sandy, but he told me to that I shouldn't worry. Sasuke is safe because of this. I hope that he is right. Maybe I should talk to him more. He is a really nice guy, and I would love to be his friend._

_Naruto age 12_

Sasuke gives off a small smile. Naruto did try to talk to him more. They went to lunch, supper, and did about everything together. Naruto innocent and just the overall made him fall in love with the young kit. Sasuke turns a couple of pages. He sees the long entry of Wave but didn't get the chance to read below it.

_Dear Foxy_

_It almost happened again. I clean my whole place last night after writing the entry. I didn't get that much sleep at all. I feel so drain. I tried not letting it show during our mission but Kakashi did see something. After the mission I felt so tired. I couldn't really walk right. That is when it happens. I was walking back home when someone push me in to the alley. I eyes were blindfold so I couldn't see the person._

_I was beaten both mentally and physically, and then I was almost rape. I couldn't stop crying. He almost got me. I was almost rape again. Mr. Sandy was the one who found me. I bet others had see or heard what was going on, but they will never save me. They want this to happen to me…_

_Mr. Sandy brought me back to the tower. He hid me within his room so no one would see me. I was taken off missions for a week and two weeks before I could go back to my home. Mr. Sandy made sure my apartment was clean before I came home._

_After he save me my blindfold fell off and I could see the man who had done this to me. Mr. Sandy was really mad. He was yelling at the man and everything. But in the end nothing can be done. He is the elder after all. _

_Naruto age 12_

- - - - - - - Next door- - - - - -

Kiseki is lying down in his room. His cloak is off hanging on the side of the bed post. He turns around to his side to stare at the wall.

This place hold so much angry and darkness. He can feel is trying to kill me. This place is not for him. He opens his eyes to show the sky blue that is known for.

Yes, Kiseki is Naruto.

How long ago since Naruto has change his name? He really had changed it to Seika but Kumori always calls him Kiseki. Naruto never did found out what it meant in English.

Naruto looks around the room before he cannot take it anymore. He gets off the bed and heads out of the room. He opens the door quickly and creeps out in the hall.

The whole place gives him shivers. He hates it. When he use to come over for sleepovers, it wasn't that bad. Sasuke and he shared rooms, so it was like he wasn't alone and that Sasuke is keeping him safe. Right now, Naruto needs him…

Wait, he can't go to Sasuke. Sasuke thinks that he is Kiseki. Everyone here does.

He looks to his side to see the door that Kumori is in.

Naruto smiles. Kumori has been with him through out the last couple of years with him. He has created a bond with him. Kumori has always been there with him during the nightmares and everything.

Naruto opens the door and walks into the room. Kumori is use to the Naruto hoping into his bed. He opens his eyes to see that Naruto is really, really scared.

He moves his body to the edge of the bed and lets Naruto come in. Once Naruto is on the bed, Kumori pulls the blanks over both of them. Naruto puts his head to Kumori chest. Kumori smiles at the warm that Naruto gives. He wraps his arms around the young half demon.

"Good night my Kiseki."

"Good night Kumori."

- - - - - - - Ending Notes- - - - - -

Mwahahahaha they are now in the village. Yes, no one knows who they are. There will be more info on how they left and about the North Country.

Also, I would love if you could tell me what you think the key is and no the key is not a real key like you put into a door. Sasuke thinks that is what it is. A special price goes out to the person who gets the right answer. :D


	7. Winner of the 'Key'

A Demon Like Myself  
Chapter: Winner

* * *

I am sorry, but this is not an update. I have a winner for the contest I held before. Con grads to LadyAquill who has won. I have sent you a email with all the info that you have won. If you do not get back at me before the 24th, then the prize will go to Wolvknight. There were two parts to the 'key' and LadyAquill got it straight on, while Wolvknight got what she miss. You have until the 24th to answer my email, or it goes to wolvknight

Also, what the winner has won, its a big part in the story. they will chose what will happen in a certain part of the story. Depending on who their choose, it can be good or bad. They have a chance to pick a character who will find out Naruto's idenfity. It can be Itachi, Sasuke, Oro, Kiba, Sakura, who ever they want.

Also they got a special wallpaper that is hot .

So, if LadyAquill doesn't answer by 24, and then Wolvknight by 26, then I will let the others choose.

Thank-you,  
Ashlee-chii


	8. Chapter 7

A Demon like myself

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the idea of Kumori and the others, which took me forever to make…

Sorry about the long update. I am only a High school student for four more days. I will be starting college in the fall. I can not wait. I hope you like this chapter. I put a lot of information in here, and there will be some things you will not get. It will be explain in later chapters. Once again I'm sorry about the late updated.

- - - - - - - Reviews- - - - - -

GravityFail: Here it is. I hope you enjoy it

LadyAquill: Congrads on winning this contest. You were very close, and I hope you like the way I get the characters to see Naruto. It was hard.

Natsu-Shimo: I was thinking something like that, but I'm not good at riddles so I gave it up and went with what I got. It was simple enough for me to write.

Hiro Uzumaki: Naruto is alright :D …. For now…

Bubblegumcrazed: I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything that sounded like something that Naruto would say. I am very sorry about that. I have read this chapter a couple of times but I do make mistakes. I am very sorry and I will try harder form now on. And I like the fee back I get from you guys. It is helping a lot. And I love long comments.

Beautiful Kaos: Hanyou (hmmm) hehehe is he really a hanyou? Are you sure about that :P you will know later on (next chapter). Naruto isn't the key, but if Sasuke uses his blond then he could be the key.

Carmade: I did have it on a different fan fiction. Two really. Adult-fanfion had a lot of people who said my story stuck and everything. I also had it on another, but I didn't know how to work it. So I deleted it.

Tweeker: you hate me –cries- There is going to be a lot of love triangle in here. I haven't thought of the last paring but its going to be smex goodness.

Wolvknight: You were close. Good job though :D I have sent you a little something as a reward to get it so close.

Austln: He does :P

- - - - - - - What happen last Chapter- - - - - -

It has been three years since Naruto has left the village. Sound ninjas are calling war with other Countries. No Country can trust others since Sound seem to have a secret alliance, but with who? All of rookie nine and Guy team have been training hard to become strong. They have all made it to ANBU level and some even to Hunters. There was a message from Northern Country saying that a group of secret ninjas are coming to help Konoha since they have help them. They are not part of any Country but together they are family. They are currently staying with Sasuke at the Uchiha district. The cloak ones are hidden from the others but themselves. They are Naruto and the other Jinchuriki.

- - - - - - - Kumori Room- - - - - -

The sunlight shines through the room waking up a young boy. He tries to sit up but he is being held protective. Naruto gives a small smile. This has happen before. When he finished merging with Kyuubi, all of the memories that she block away, came back to him. He couldn't stand being alone. Every little bit of noise set him running. Kumori felt that something was wrong with him, so at night time, when Naruto was trying to hide away from his fears, Kumori came in to comfort him.

He went into his bed and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto fell asleep in moments. The next day, Naruto woke up feeling really refresh, and thank Kumori. Since then, they haven't had their own room. Kumori says is that he is worry that Naruto might have another nightmare or get scared of the dark. Naruto would say that he is not scared of the dark and he can sleep just fine. The next morning, Naruto is once again in Kumori room.

Naruto grabs his pillow and uses it so that Kumori can hold on to it. Once done, he walks over to his black cloak and puts it on.

It's a daily routine for Naruto. Wake up, try to get away from Kumori, get housecoat on – but since he is not home, it's a black cloak- and then go and make breakfast.

Naruto has always loved to cook. He likes the idea of putting sweet things together to make a wonderful meal.

"The best meal of the day is breakfast," Naruto says out loud. He runs down the hallway towards the kitchen. Every time he sleeps over at Sasuke, he always makes breakfast for them. "I wonder what I should make." Naruto thinks to himself. "I know!"

Naruto runs around the kitchen grabbing pots, pans, flour, and other ingredients.

- - - - - - - Kumori's Room- - - - - -

Kumori wakes up from the lack of warmth. He looks down to see what is holding to his chest and sees a large body pillow. Growling to himself he starts looking around for the one who should be in his arms.

Heat season is around the corner for animals of the forest. It doesn't mean much for humans unless they want to breed their pets, but for them – meaning Jinchuriki- they have animal demons within their bodies. At a certain age, they go into heat.

For the others, they didn't have their demons from the day they were born or at a young age, so they were not affection by this. Kumori had his before he turn sixteen, so he went through the effects. At the age of twenty they get their first heat.

Naruto is turning of age in a couple of days. That is the age when demons go into their first heat. So Kumori being Kumori, he is not letting Naruto out of his sight.

His first heat was bad. He wanted to hump everything in sight. Oh how he can remember the hits he got from Jiyuu. Hey, it wasn't his fault that she is laying around just asking for it. He was in heat and she was just there, so you couldn't really blame him.

Kumori gets up from the bed and slowly makes his way out of the room. He is only wearing his sexy black boxers. He follows the smell of sweet, sweet food to the kitchen where he watches Naruto baking some pancakes.

He looks to the island to see that there are some eggs, toast, fruit, and other healthy foods ready to be eaten.

He creeps behind Naruto and then glomps him. Naruto, who is now use to this, stands his ground. Kumori has his arms wrap around Naruto waist brining him closer to his body. He nuzzles Naruto neck bringing him the smell of Naruto.

"Hey, Kumori, I am almost done breakfast." Naruto smiles to Kumori. Kumori notices that there is something different with Naruto.

"Naruto is there anything wrong?" Kumori asks him. Naruto looks out the window towards the view of the village.

"It is weird you know," Naruto explains to Kumori. "I thought if I leave this village, I can learn to out grow it, but yet I learn to love it even more." Kumori looks at him. Naruto eyes are glaze over like he is remembering something important to him – which of course causes Kumori to go into his fox trait of possessive. "There are a lot of people here who I see as friends and family… yet I bet they don't even care that I am gone."

Kumori brings Naruto closer to him, and then they both feel a Charka coming towards them. Kumori hurry's and puts the hood on Naruto head. Within moments a sleepy Sasuke walks into the room.

He looks up at the two before going to the table and sitting down. He puts his head down on his arms which are on the table.

One thing about Sasuke…he is not a morning person.

"Well I am going to get the others up, Kiseki." With that, Kumori leaves the kitchen and runs upstairs to wake the others.

"Hey Kiseki-"Naruto turns around to Sasuke.

"Oh, just to let you know, that is not my name. It is really Seika; Kumori calls me Kiseki for some odd reason. I don't even know what it means," Naruto starts laughing.

"Ok, Seika. Do you need any help around here?"

"Ok, why don't you set up the dinning room?" Sasuke nods his head and goes to the dinning room to set up everything. Naruto turns back to the food he is making and takes a deep breath. This may be hard then he thought…

- - - - - - - Dinning Room- - - - - -

Everyone is all around each other sitting and have a great breakfast. Kumori and Naruto are talking away while the others try to learn more about Sasuke.

Once they are done, Naruto grabs all of the dishes with Kumori help and they start washing them together. Kumori cleans them, while Naruto dries them.

"That was really good, Kiseki." Kumori tells Naruto. Naruto gives a small blush under his cloak.

"It…it was nothing," he mumblings.

"Yeah, Love Birds, its time to meet up some rookies at Team Seven's training area." Jiyuu tells from the dinning room.

Naruto blushes under his cloak while Kumori gives a smirk.

"Why does she say that?" Naruto asks Kumori.

"That is for me to know and you to find out later," Kumori tells him before picking him up and carrying him to the training area.

"This is not funny, Kumori. Put me down," Naruto tries to get out of his arms but Kumori is not letting go. "OK Kumori what do you want me to do?" Naruto asks.

"Remember last night, you are going to tell me some things about why you are feeling so sad and why this place gives you nightmares, ok."

Naruto smiles, "Aww the great emotionless Kumori is worried about little old me." Naruto laughs.

"Eh"

That makes him laugh even harder. Kumori jumps over the houses making his way towards to the training area unknown to them, a pair of eyes watching them.

"mmmhh, that laugh sounds very familiar…"

- - - - - - - Team Seven Training Camp- - - - - -

"Hello everyone and welcome your boot camp!" jumps a very hyper Jiyuu and Lavender. They both smile at the group trying to get them pump up. Kitoushi, Kumori, and Naruto back away a bit trying to give room from the crazy ladies. Lee joins with the crazy ones saying that he will do two hundred pushups and run around Konoha five times.

"That is ok, young one. You will not need that, because we will drive you all insane" Lavender gives a evil chuckle causing the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team to be creep out.

Naruto walks in front before Lavender can scare them even more.

"Ok, this is how it is going to go. Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru you will go to that old man over there," he points to Kitoushi. "Ino, Tenten, and Choji you will be going with Jiyuu," He points to Jiyuu. "Neji, Shinto, and Lee you will be going with Lavender," He points to Lavender. "And the rest will be going with Kumori and me - which happens to be Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Kakashi,

Everyone nods their heads and heads off to their correct group.

Naruto had planned this, on where everyone is going to go.

Kitoushi is the healer of the pack. Sakura and Hinata are training to become medical ninjas. Also, Kitoushi has a great knowledge with planning and other things like that. He can help Shikamaru with planning, strategies, and other things like that.

Jiyuu is great at flying and the sky. She will be great to teach Ino and Tenten more about how to fight without worry about their equipment and able to move around more quickly. She will also show Choji to be lighter on his feet but also at the same time, able to grow in strength and use his movies at the right point and not go into battle at the wrong idea.

Lavender is great with nature. She can control everything around her and she can use all her resources. Neji can almost see all around him. Lavender will help by attacking all around him with the nature. Also that can help Lee build up in strength and sense things around him when flying at him. She can help Shino, since he can control bugs and all.

For Kumori and him, he understands that Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, and Kiba use to battle like him. After training with Kumori he learned that most ways that they are battling are not helping them at all. It's putting lots of stress on their bodies and causing harm. He –which Kumori help of course- is going to teach them the right way to battle and by the looks of it, he can see that they have train through out the years he was gone.

Lavender is going to bring them father into the forest where the other groups can't affect her and her students. Kitoushi is going to the local hospital to show different ways of healing and herbs. Jiyuu is going to the village and showing her students on how to jump around without using much Charka and they can glide instead of jumping. Kumori and Naruto are going to stay here in the opening where there are tons of places to train.

"Ok, my name is Seika and this here," he points to Kumori. "This is Kumori. I know he may act like a bastard, but he means well." Naruto claps his hands together. "Ok, let's start." Then he is gone.

The rest looks around. They didn't even feel his Charka nor did they see him make any hand signs to poof away.

"Ok, the first test is to find him. You will be given six hours to find him. If you don't find him, we will bring up your training and make it harder for you." He smirks. He wants to get back at these ones for making 'his' Naruto hurt. He is going to let them pay.

'_Kumori, you better not tell them any lies.'_

Kumori hears a message instead his head. He smiles. Naruto and he are able to speak to each other through their heads. Naruto doesn't understand why he can, but Kumori does.

'_Ohhh but my little one, this is way too much. I did not tell any lies. They will get this very strong training. I am just warning them, nothing else.' _He smirks.

The group watches as Kumori made about five copies of himself. The copies jump out of the field and into the forest in all different directions.

"Ok, he will be hiding in the forest, underground, in water, just about anywhere. I will keep track of your progress through my clones. Now I best that you leave now. It will take some time." The training ninjas jump away.

Naruto looks around. He knows where everyone is. Kakashi is making lots of traps, Sai is just well being Sai and just standing there, Kiba is using great work of the environment but with his 'little' pup it's not going good, and Sasuke is very well hidden. He notices that out of all of Rookie Nine and Gai's team, Sasuke is the most improve one, but at the same time, he has not improve in certain areas which is his downfall.

It's been three hours since it all started. The whole point of the hide and seek is to find their strong points and weak points. Naruto has sent copies of himself around making them confused and wondering if they can find out that that his copies are not real. Naruto has been making them real as possible. He understands that they won't be able to tell that the clones are fake, until about three or four hits to each one. Naruto is now able to make his clones so that they can take a couple hits. After the first few to each one, they started catching on that they are almost real. Naruto gives a grin. It doesn't mean that they still understand that they will not find him, because they are powerful enough.

He makes his way back to Kumori where he is sitting down on the pole - which happens to be the one where he was tied up too back during his younger years. Naruto changes himself to look like Kumori and take his place while Kumori takes the next three hours to find out some more strengths and weakness.

- - - - - - - With Sasuke- - - - - -

Sasuke lies back relaxing himself in the bushes. He has a weird feeling towards this 'Seika'. He doesn't know why, but something feels out of place. About three hours in, he suddenly feels a weird change. It's like something or someone left. Sasuke looks around. He hears nothing, senses nothing, and sees nothing. Meaning that whoever was here has left and was watching him for some time.

Sasuke makes his way back to the opening looking around trying to get a understanding on what is going on. He makes it back to the opening and sees that Kumori is sitting on the pole looking around. He looks at Sasuke a bit surprise.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks, while trying to be in character of Kumori. Sasuke walks up to him. The feeling is pulling him towards Kumori, but its odd because he had this same feeling towards-

"Seika," He speaks out load while looking at Naruto. Naruto almost falls off the pole. How in the world did he figure it out? Naruto Charka is just at Kumori level. There is nothing different between him and Kumori.

"Alright, you got him. You did a great job, now I will call the rest over."

'_Kumori, its times up.'_

'_Ok – wait what. We still have two and half hours until its done.'_

'_I know, but Sasuke found me. I do not know why, but he did. My Charka is the same as yours, even Jiyuu, Lavender, and Kitoushi should not be able to tell the difference.'_

'_Ok I will call up the others.'_

A flare of light went into the sky alerting Sai, Kiba, and Kakashi to come back to the poles. Within seconds they all arrive.

"You all did very well," Naruto tells them. "I saw your strengths and I did see your weakness. The whole point of this was to find them and to improve in each of these areas. I have set up traps and after time you did figure it out, but in the real life battle you would be dead. After I am done with you, you will not be falling for these same traps. You will improve and you will think ahead before you go into something. You already good enough in your human matter, but we are going to train you in a demon matter instead." Naruto explain to them. He could see some confused in their eyes, but it doesn't matter to him. The others and he will be long gone before they figure out who they are. He doesn't want the others to go what he had to go through. It's something that he wishes to never go through again. You training will start tomorrow, and I will not allow you to be late. If you are late, you will be left out. You will have to catch up with whatever I am doing." Kumori looks at Naruto with confusion on the late part.

'_I will explain later.' _Naruto tells him in his mind.

They teams said their goodbyes and left.

Kumori and Naruto sat down. Naruto took out a scroll from under his cloak. He did a couple seals and then some food came out. He turns to Kumori and gives him one of the two lunch boxes.

"So what did happen with Sasuke?" Kumori ask while opening the lunch box. Naruto had made a sandwich. There was also some orange juice and some non-sugar sweets. Kumori doesn't like sweets, and he thought it was sweet that Naruto remember it.

"I am not sure. That teme is such a weird guy. I did ask him and he said that there was a pull. He felt something there, and when I left to change places with you, he said that he felt it leave. He followed it and it leaded it to me. It is so odd isn't, Kumori." Naruto turns to face Kumori. Naruto eek when Kumori jump onto Naruto hugging him closely. "Kumori? Why do you look so angry?"

"No reason… at all."

Naruto takes that as an answer and he starts to look around. He starts to feel a bit of a fever on his head. He takes off his cloak and puts his head down on Kumori lap.

"Sleepy." He mumbles.

Kumori smiles at the sleepy Naruto. He grabs the back cloak and puts it over Naruto as a blanket.

In the bushes hides a man. He looks at the one before coming out. His white long hair is blowing in the wind. Kumori looks up and is surprise that he didn't sense the man earlier, '_Crap, it is close to mating season. My senses are dulling until it starts. Man I hate these two weeks.' _Kumori doesn't bother hiding Naruto. This man already knows that Naruto is lying down on his lap right now. He studies the man face trying to see any emotions.

"He sure as change through out these years…" The man tells Kumori. "He looks more innocent then the time he has left." He looks towards the village. "They have done so much to him, and I felt as I should have done more to help him."

Kumori does not trust this man. "What is your name?"

"Jiraiya," he replies.

"Jiraiya, eh. Are you the one who makes those books that I see some people reading?" He nods his head. "Are you also the one who has train Naruto long time ago for a couple of years?" He nods his head again. "Well you did a poor job doing it."

Jiraiya eyes open. "What do you mean?"

"You have taught him the wrong way of battling, all of you humans. You have train among some demons, Jiraiya. I can feel there Charka on you, but it was a long time ago. You were train but you didn't even know."

- - - - - - - Sasuke Home- - - - - -

Sasuke is walking back from training. Everyone else in his group is gone home or still at the training area. The others are still training. Sasuke looks around while walking through the main streets to get to his home.

Everyone is getting ready for the Kyuubi festival. There are decorations, party supplies, and other things on sale. The streets are coloured perfectly to match the tones of 'death, defeat, and Konoha win'. Sasuke frowns. Why must they keep doing this? Do they know that since Naruto has left, this village has been going down? The sun isn't out as much, missions are becoming harder and most of them are best for Naruto. Kids are becoming depress, and most of all, Konoha is coming down bit by bit.

Sasuke walks down the street. He is stop by a large monument that he wants to destroy. The large fox going down in defeat, and the orange jacket that lays at its feat broken, torn, just how Sasuke feels right now.

The villagers were happy because they finally got it up. They wanted to show that a monster is now gone from the village, but to Sasuke this monument is something much different.

He sees a fox trying to protect a young child who is nothing more then an innocent child. The fox tries to hard but after so many villagers hurting him he is going down causing the young child to go down as well. The jacket is Naruto. He is torn, broken, and put down by the villagers. Naruto felt that he was the bottom and the villagers were happy with that.

Sasuke looks away from the monument unable to take it anymore. He walks through the busy streets. He wish that one day – one day he can finally see Naruto and tell him how he feels.

Sasuke jumps onto building as he felt a villager coming towards him. He will never talk to any of these villagers ever again. Sasuke jumps building to building while holding his heart.

He feels a pull back to where Seika is. He wants to go back but he doesn't understand this feeling.

Sasuke makes it to the Uchiha District. He feels some Charka in his home. Sasuke looks around trying to find where they are. He walks through the empty streets until he gets to his home. Once there he feels the Charka stronger.

He walks inside his home and goes down the hall to where the stairs are. Someone is downstairs in the basement – right where the locked door is. Sasuke goes downstairs. He sees no one, but that doesn't mean that they are not there.

Sasuke eyes turn red and the attack begins.

There are three Sound ninjas. Just like everyone else, there are wearing same outfit – black pants, black shirts, black mask, and a sound headband.

Sasuke kicks the taller one causing it to fall back into the smaller one. He raises his hand to catch a fist of the median size one. They are about the same size, but Sasuke is taller.

They fight for a bit. There are no Jutsu. Its just power punches and kicks. Sasuke forgets about the other two. Just before one of them is about to hit Sasuke with a kunai he jumps away but the kunai gets his hand. There is a deep cut on his hand. Worried that the Kunai might be poison, Sasuke must end it fast.

Sasuke does a couple hand seals and be blows out fire out of his mouth. It hits two of the ninjas burning them alive. Sasuke then grabs one of this kunai. He jumps towards the last standing Sound ninja. He drives the kunai right through his stomach. The enemy blood is now on his hand blending them both together.

The last one falls to the ground. These ninjas are very weak. They are mostly likely ones that are to go into a village and grab information – or spies as they are known for.

Sasuke turns back to look at he door to make sure that it is safe, just as he is turning he didn't see one of the kunai on the ground. He trips over the kunai landing on the door. He uses his hand so that he won't bang his hand against the door. The hand that is bloody goes right into the keyhole.

A small clicking sound alerts Sasuke. He jumps back from the door wondering where that sound is coming from. He goes back to the door and tries to open it. The door opens.

Sasuke looks at the large room that he has been trying to open for a long time. He can see scrolls, books, herbs, and paintings. He walks into the large room to see that a lot of history is in here. He walks up to a large scroll that is posted on the wall.

_To all Uchiha, you have passed the test of not worrying about others. You have killed someone else and their blood is on your hands._

_You are a killer, fearless, and most of all you are an Uchiha. Here, you will learn many things about our family that is only for the Main Clan. You must keep on our name and make us proud young one. For today, you are training into a real Uchiha._

Sasuke starts to look around. He finally gets in here and yet he doesn't know what to do first. Sasuke looks at some old books. Maybe he just might start to read.

He walks over the nice wood floor to the red wooden bookshelf. He picks up a book that is covered in dust. He blows away the dust that has been covered by years of no use.

He looks at the cover to see something interesting, _'The Tails of the Tail Demons, and their leader'_.

"Hmmm this might be very interesting indeed."

- - - - - - - Naruto Mind- - - - - -

Naruto wakes up. He looks around to see grass and flowers. "Kyuubi?" he calls out. Every since the merging, Naruto learn that he could give Kyuubi a better place to live, and what else but a nice flower field.

He walks tries to make his away around but his whole body hurts. So he stays there and calls out for her.

"Kyuubi?"

The wind around him starts to pick up. Naruto closes his eyes calming himself down by the gently winds.

"Hello, my young kit." Naruto opens his eyes to see Kyuubi standing proud in her fox form. _'She is so beautiful' _Naruto thinks to himself and it is true. Kyuubi is the most powerful demon in the world. She has gone through many battles and only lost that one from almost twenty years ago.

Even to this day she is still strong, but now she has a weakness she thought she would never had.

In the fox world, you can mate with the same sex. It doesn't matter what sex you are, you can have children. Kyuubi can be both a male and a female if she wanted, but she chosen to be more feminine. But if she ever wants to have children, and doesn't want to be the one who give birth, she could always get another demon.

In other worlds, she is both male and female; she has a penis and female organs inside of her. But she wants to be known as a female.

Naruto in her eyes is a born uke. There are some demons in her era who are born ukes and they are very rare. So Naruto to be one, meaning that he will have different heat seasons and his body will also be different. His heat will also be different. He won't want to fuck everything in sight; instead he will be waiting for a strong mate to claim him. That is why most ukes are hidden. They don't choose who they would want to mate with during heat seasons, instead its chosen for them. So their family would have to hide them during mating season, so when the times comes that they have chosen, they can fully mate with them.

Kyuubi new weakness is Naruto. During his heat seasons, he will lose all of his senses, power, and also his strength. In these two weeks, will be his weakest moments. If an enemy was to ever want to kill them, this will be the time.

"Kyuubi, why do I start to feel so weak?" Naruto asks her.

"You do know that your heat season is coming soon. It will happen on your birthday, or sooner, maybe even today. It depends how fast it will be on a good mate that is close by." Kyuubi explains. "You will lose your strength, becoming weaker, and you will want to start depending on others to keep you safe."

Naruto makes a face, "I hate it when people have to look after me."

Kyuubi gives a warming smile, "You deserve it, young Kit. You have been through way too much for someone so young. You deserve to have someone look after you."

Naruto thinks about it and then shakes his head. He is not the type of person to depend on others. He knows how the world works. He had to learn at a young age when he ran away out of the Hokage Tower. He knew that he wasn't welcome there, and he needed to live with any of their help.

Naruto understood how life works, and he wasn't going to be the one left behind. No, he is going to show the others that he is not going to be boss around.

Naruto eyes start to close a bit. Kyuubi notices it right away. It means that someone is calling for him.

"Go, Naruto. I'll be here if you have any questions or you just want to chat."

- - - - - - - Out side of Naruto Mind- - - - - -

"How has he been?" Jiraiya asks Kumori. For past couple of years he has been worry about the little guy. He will never tell anyone, but Naruto is family to him.

"He is doing much better to what you guys have been putting him through. He has been slowly healing and soon he won't need this place. No more will he need these memories to haunt him. He will grow and become something much more. This place is just holding him back. Letting him suffer with pain, guilt, and much more."

Kumori is not one happy camper right now. He knows that Naruto and he are going into heat soon, and they have to find a place to hide out for a bit until it's over.

"I know that this place has put him through a lot. I am happy that he was able to find you – someone just like him – you have done a great job in helping him. I have brought him with me, so that I can take him away from this pain. Thank-you"

"Ero-sensei?" Naruto mumbles out. They see him slowly opening his eyes. They hear the clear blue eyes that hold a lot of innocence's. He is the light to everyone.

"Yeah, Naruto it is me. I know that you are undercover right now." Naruto jumps up slightly but a pain through his body pulls him back. The heat has already started. "Naruto," Jiraiya calls out. "Are you ok?"

"My head…it hurts…my body…" Naruto goes back into his sleep. Kumori is now very worried. Naruto should not be in pain, well not that sort of pain.

"Come on, we will bring Naruto to the Hokage, where she can treat him," Jiraiya told him. Kumori grabs Naruto and puts the cloak over his body, hiding him from the views of others. Kumori shakes his head.

"No, I would rather get Kitoushi to do it. He is train in the art of medicine, and his demon is 'life' after all."

"Ok, let's go."

- - - - - - - The Uchiha Room- - - - - -

Sasuke turns another page in the book. He can't believe what he is reading.

There are so many things that he never thought that could happen.

People believe that there are only nine demons, which is wrong. There are many demons that live in earth, but hide from the humans. The nine-tail demons are the most power ones. They protect both the demons and the humans.

What scares Sasuke even more, is that he has demon blood in him. He is a half demon. The main reason how he has the sharingan, it's because of the demon blood that runs through his veins.

The other branches that were in his clan, had the demon blood disappeared. It is the same with other clans. They are powerful in the human clan only because of that demon blood that runs through their veins.

Sasuke looks at the next chapter: Mating. But before he could read it, a powerful pain goes through his body. It is like someone is calling out for him and they are in danger.

Sasuke drops the book and runs out of the room. He turns around to see that the doors close by its self. Not really caring at the moment, Sasuke runs out of the district following that pull that he felt before.

He notices that the pull is moving around but it is going in one direction. Sasuke starts to follow it wondering what it could be.

As he runs through out the streets of Konoha, he stops. He turns north and notices that it is once again moving but in a different direction.

He turns north and starts running that way. As he is running through the streets of Konoha, everyone is saying 'hello', 'how are you', and 'it's Sasuke'. Sasuke just pretend that they are not there and keeps following his mission.

Within seconds all Sasuke could see is pink before he is push back onto the ground.

"Oww," Sasuke mumbles. He was not expecting that. He looks up to see who he ran into. "Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke notices that it is indeed Sakura. She looks up at Sasuke and puts her hand behind her head just like Naruto did couple years back. It was a habit she picked up from him, and Sasuke bets that she doesn't even that she is doing it.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry. I was practicing in the hospital on some more medicinal things when Jiraiya asks for Kitoushi to help Seika. That is when I notice that I still have his book. I was following him when I bump into you."

"Wait, Kitoushi?" Sasuke asks. Sakura nods her head. "Ok follow me. I think I am going the same way with you."

"Ok, let's go." She smiles.

Sasuke and Sakura jump house top to house top. Sakura is following Sasuke who is following the pull. Sasuke is looking all around trying to see if it really is Kitoushi and the others that they are following. They make their way out the village into the forest that is still inside of Konoha.

They hear some talking up a head. Trying not to make a sound, Sasuke and Sakura slowly make their way to the voices. They creep around until they come up to some brushes that will hide them from whoever.

"Is it going to be ok, I know the season is coming up, Kiseki should not be this type of pain."

"Calm down Kumori, he is going to be ok. I will find what is wrong with Seika."

"Listen to the man, Kumori. Anyway, Naruto will always come through in the end."

Sasuke and Sakura eyes open – '_What! That is Naruto?'_

"Come through in the end, right. Well this village has done nothing to help him, has it not? Don't you ever say something like that again. You do not have the right to say anything like that. Got it?"

Sasuke and Sakura look over the brushes and see four people. One is lying down, while the other two are three are talking to each other.

Jiraiya is looking down at Naruto. You can see the regret in his eyes.

"Stop the fighting right now. This will not help Seika recovering any faster with you too calling bad Karma. I want none of that, you hear."

The both nod their heads in understanding. They are both worry about Naruto. Who wouldn't be? Naruto has touched many lives.

Sasuke looks at Kumori who is now kneeling beside Naruto. He pushes away some hair that is covering his face. A pull of rage goes through Sasuke body. No one should touch Naruto like that. No one.

Without even thinking, Sasuke walks into the area alerting the three ninjas. He doesn't care that he just walks in on this.

Sasuke looks more closely at Naruto body. His breath hitch, Naruto is so breathtaking. Its hair is now at his shoulders with light red high lights. His body and face is more feminine and the new fox-like ears on his ear gives Naruto the innocence look that he is well known for. The brushy tail behind only gives it more a innocence.

Sakura comes up behind him and see Naruto. She too is breathless.

"What is wrong with him?" Sasuke asks as he walks up to Naruto body. He kneels down making sure that Kumori knows that Naruto is his – not Kumori's. Kumori gets the message but doesn't follow it. Naruto is his.

"I do not know, Naruto is a great need of pain, but he won't tell me where it is. I believe it has to do with the demon merge."

The part of merging reminds Sasuke of the book he found in his home. He they go back to his home, they might be able to find something in that book.

"I might have something that just might help Naruto."

The others agree and head off to Sasuke home without the knowledge that there is a pair of eyes watching their movement.

The ninja presses an ear piece on his ear allowing him to talk through the microphone.

"I have found the target. It seems that Naruto is in a great deal of pain."

"Yes, I believe that will happen around this time, Kabuto. It is Naruto's first heat season so they won't know what is wrong with the little guy. Naruto is a born uke; his heat will be different from the others. Now I want you to capture Naruto before Akatsuki does. They just came back from the Northern Country and they have found out that they are the sealed demons. Hurry..."

"Yes, Orochimaru. I will bring Naruto right away."

- - - - - - - Guest Room- - - - - -

They lay Naruto down on one of the guest room bed. Kitoushi is looking at the book that Sasuke gave him trying to figure out what is wrong with me. Sakura is with him in the living room taking down notes when Kitoushi says something interesting that should be recording so he will not forget.

Sasuke and Kumori are in the kitchen looking at each other with an evil glare. They both know that they want Naruto for themselves. They will back down. They will win and show each other who boss.

Taking a break from the reading, Sakura and Kitoushi go into the kitchen to grab some food and tea to drink.

"Have you found anything yet?" Kumori asks them.

"No we haven't, pup. I did find lots of things about our demons, but nothing yet on Naruto currently state."

"Damn it," Sasuke says. "We need to hurry. Naruto could be in some sort of danger."

They agree. Kitoushi and Sakura go back into the living room but notice that the book isn't there. They look at each other before running up stairs. Kumori and Sasuke see the worried faces and follows them upstairs.

They get to Naruto's room and sees that Naruto is not there, only a small note.

_We will get the lord and nothing will stop us_

- - - - - - - Ending Notes- - - - - -

Heheehehe, I'm evil I know -.-

I tried so hard not to make it a cliffy, but I really wanted Naruto kidnapped in this chapter and it's a must people. Naruto had to be kidnapped if you want more goodies, xD

Confused, good. It will make sense in the next chapter. I promise.

Also, I will explain more on the demon culture and how they live on earth without humans knowing. And what is this? Naruto a full demon . 


	9. Chapter 9

A Demon Like Myself

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else in this story but my own ideas and characters.

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, and a small flash back

- - - - - -Little Note- - - - - -

I have been moving for the last couple of days. I got in a big fight with my younger brother and lets put it this way. I lost big time. My brother is a very angry person. So anyway, I moved in with my dad (it is not that bad since my parents are joint custody. I am with my mom for one week, then my dad, then back to my moms, and so on. So for college I was just going to live with my dad. So anyway, I got in a big fight and I told my mom I was leaving. So I have been packing up for some time. I just got everything over today, and I'm proof. Also, I made a big mistake in my last chapter so I had to rewrite a lot of things. There is more information in the Author Note down below.

SINCE IT IS THREE IN THE MORNING. I MAY HAVE SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES. oops sorry. I hit the caps button. Anyway. I reformatted my computer so I do not have Word on here. Lucky for me I uploaded what I had onto my google account. So I am editing everything through google. I am once again sorry for any mistakes. I will try to fix them later today when I am awake.

- - - - - -Reviews- - - - - -

SpunkyHellKitty: I am sorry about the late update, but it is updated :D

Bubblegumcrazed: I am sorry about that. I know this chapter will have some. It is three in the morning and I kind of don't like this chapter at all...

wolvknight: Sorry about that. I will look over my writing more. Sorry about the Uke thing. I am going to go in more detail about that. There is a lot of things in Demon culture that has yet need to come out. Wrong information is being told and mistakes are being made which are mostly on Naruto part. I know this may sound confusing, but you will get it later :)

SoSickOfNyQuil: It is coming :P

Beautiful Kaos: Why did I leave it there... well most authors do that to me, so I do it back, lol. Don't you hate it when that happens

Austln: Thank-you and here it is.

- - - - - -Chapter Eight- - - - - -

No sun light, clean air, or any type of happiness are in Sound. The most deadliest, rude, missing-nins, robbers, and killers come to Sound for protection. The whole country is in Chaos with danger that is unacceptable to the other countries.

Why would anyone want to come to such a danger place? It lies within the cave walls of the master of snakes. He is the one who is going to rule the world and take what it his. He knows all of Konoha secrets and is learning other villages. Ninjas and villagers come to him with knowledge and power to only gain a place within his village. They know that they will be on the winning side.

The most important thing that no one knows about him is his secrets on how he is so strong. He is half demon – half snake demon to be more precise. He can control weak snakes that can't transform into humans. They are the weakest of his kind.

In the demon word there are many forms of demons: the first one being the animals as we known. They cannot speak any language but their own, they do not have any powers, and they are at the bottom of the classes but they are well looked out for.

The next class is the most common ones. They are able to transform into humans and animals of their species. They have the same type of power of human villagers and normal ninja.

The protective class is the next one. They are the warriors of demons. Their power is much stronger then human ninjas. They are the ones who keep humans away from the lower class and protect the lords of their lands. They are like the ninjas that go to school to protect their village and Hokage.

The second highest class is the tails beast that the Akatsuki are after. They are the ones that have meetings and keep humans away from learning the world of demons. They are to run their part of the lands and make sure they are safe. Some have abandoned that post after humans started to ruin their kind. They set off the demons without knowing causing the demons to go into humans – Jinchuriki.

The last of the class is the Legacy Demon or also the Leader of the Demons. This demon is the most strongest and fearless demon of them all. His job is to protect all demons from each other and humans. It is also the job of the leader to keep humans safe from the demons. There are demons that wish to feed of humans and it is his job to punish those to do. He is the leader that disappeared, and Akatsuki believe they know how to call him back.

Yes, the snake knew from the beginning of his childhood that he is half demon. It does not matter to the world of Demons that he is half. He will be place in the protective class only because his power is strong. He is at the level of the lower protective class. In humans though, he is still strong and growing – which is true.

Orochimaru walks down the dark cave halls. His room is just down the hallway and he knows that something specials lays there for him.

How long has it been since Sasuke left? One of the main reasons why Orochimaru wanted him was because of his demon line. Sasuke family had been kick out of the demon world and is not aloud back. Their power grows by anger and the lord did not like that one bit. So he closed off their power and the only thing that they were able to keep is their sharingan, so other demons know who they are.

In stead of living horrible lives, they move to Konoha where they have become heroes in the eyes of the villagers. Orochimaru knows the truth. He knows what powers Sasuke hold within him. Sasuke may be a half demon, but he still comes from a strong demon family that is slowly going away. Itachi and Sasuke are the only ones left. Since they are they are the main clan, their Demon blood is much stronger. The rest of the family blood usually died away through generations.

Orochimaru reaches his solid wooden door. There are snakes imaged into the door giving it off the eerie feeling. He walks into his room to see a small figure on his bed and another one standing looking over.

Orochimaru room is one the creepiest rooms of all. All long the walls the support beans are shape like snakes that are crawling up the walls. Everything in black: his chairs, walls, floor, lamps, just about everything. The only other colour is green which is the blankets and pillows on the bed, the paintings of snakes, and his cloths that are in the dresser and the door on the other side on the room.

The bed is far back on the other side of the door that you come in. On the ride of the bed is the green door which leads somewhere that only Orochimaru is able to go. On the left of the bed is the desk. On the right hand wall is the paintings of snakes while the other wall has the dresser and bookcases.

The man in the room notices that Orochimaru is in the room.

"He is resting at the moment, Lord Orochimaru. It seems as though it has already started." The man tells him. He has gray hair and black glasses. He is one of the most loyal ninjas he has.

He doesn't have to worry about him running off or telling his secrets. Kabuto is his main guy for anything that needs to be done. This mission is just one of the many he has done right.

Orochimaru walks up to Kabuto and looks down at the blond. "Did Naru-chan give you any troubles, Kabuto?"

Kabuto shakes his head. "You must know Orochimaru-sama that Naruto is in heat. He will not be able to do anything for a while now."

"Yes you are right. Now would you leave my room." It was no questions but an order. Kabuto nods his head and leaves the room.

Orochimaru sits down on his king size bed and looks at Naruto new features. He rubs Naruto fox-like ears. He likes how they feel under his fingers.

"Sa..."Orochimaru hears the small mumble. He starts to trace Naruto body. It is small, feminine, and looks to be a tight fit. Everything he wants.

Orochimaru leaves Naruto alone and moves his way to his desk. He sits down on the chair and starts to read the book that Kabuto left on the desk.

- - - - - -Uchiha District- - - - - -

All the ninja are stung to do anything. They stood in the doorway unknown what to do. To Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Sakura they just got back Naruto. They were able to hold him, see him, and know that he is ok. Now he is taken away and they don't know who. Is it Akatsuki? Is it the Sound ninjas? Or is someone else here…?

"No…it can't be…" Sakura says to herself. She can't see the one she calls a brother gone from her life. No, she will not accept it. She stomps her foot down.

Sasuke stares at the note. "Why wasn't there anyone watching Naruto?" His eyes are flaring red.

Kumori looks at Sasuke, "Are you trying to say something?" He starts walking over to Sasuke but Jiyuu jumps in front of them.

"Stop both of you. We have to stay calm. I believe that Naruto was taken a while ago meaning that he is now out of reach. We have to find out who took him and take it from there. Understood?"

Both men nodded their heads and try to find clues. Sasuke goes to the window and starts looking around it. He feels a Charka that felt familiar. He can't seem to put his finger on it. He turns around to see everyone else looking around. He notices a small needle, and then it hits him.

"Kabuto…" Sakura turns around and looks at Sasuke.

"Sasuke if you are right…then that means we are in big trouble.

- - - - -Underground in Sound- - - - - -

The place reeks of death and rotten things. There is no sight of light through this area. It is the underground of Sound – in other words – the dungeons.

Anyone who has gone back on Sound, tried to leave, or is in the way come to these dungeons. Experiments are place on the prisoners until they die or let go – which leads to their death anyway.

No one has yet escaped their cells because they are too afraid of the large snakes that protect the doors and around the area. Orochimaru has trained the snakes well.

In the last cell lays Naruto. He is on the bed trying to figure out what is going on with his body. Nothing is making sense. One moment he is with Kumori, and then he is with Orochimaru and the next thing he knows he is here.

Naruto doesn't understand what is going on. He turns his head to the side to notice that there is another prisoner with him.

The prisoner looks very weird to Naruto. He reminds Naruto of a cat. The cat like eyes, the body that gives off the smooth look, and the way she handles her self.

The girl looks at Naruto and notices that he is awake. She walks over to him and feels his head. "This is your first heat, is it not?" Her voice is low in a whisper. She doesn't want anyone to hear what they are talking about.

"Heat…?" Naruto asks with a confused look. He already asks Kyuubi what is going on with his body, but she told him that she had no clue. When a demon is sealed up within a human or another demon they lose their memory. The only things they can really remember are the other tailed demons.

The woman looks down at Naruto and smiles. "It seems that no one has told you the heat seasons that we go through, young one." She sits down beside him on the cold dirty floor. "Every year we have our own Heat seasons. It last about a week or two. If you happen to have a mate or if someone who wants to be your mate will also go into heat." She puts her hand onto Naruto hand trying to comfort him.

Naruto grabs her hand that is offered to him. "Is it really this painful all of the time?"

The lady shakes her head. "No, No, young one. It seems that since this is your first heat it is going to be a bit painful. No worries through. It seems that you are a submissive type by birth."

"How … do you know … this stuff?" Naruto asks as he closes his eyes because of the pain that is going through his body.

"I am a demon," Naruto eyes open. "You are one too…" She sees the look on Naruto face. She turns her head slightly. "Don't you know about the Demon World?"

Naruto shakes his head. Ok this is way too confusing for him. The young woman starts explaining to Naruto about the Demon world and how it runs.

"So it is kind of like a shinboi village?"

"Yes you are sort of right," She explains to him. "The lord of our World is chosen by the Royal Family. They hold a very strong blood line that no one can copy…"

"What happen?" Naruto asks her.

"About twenty years ago, the Lord was in a great fight. He was in a battle with some demons that wish to take over his post. He won the fight but then he was gone…" She looks over at Naruto. "No one knows what happen to him, but we are still looking for him and his baby."

"His baby…?" A loud noise alerts everyone. Naruto looks at the girl. She looks really mad. She gets up and moves to the door.

The whole cell is made out of cement and there are no windows but the door. The door is made out of steal but the top have a small window that has bar going down. So you can still look out of it and talk to coming to your cell but that is about it.

The girl gives a small growl. She knows who is coming. She backs away for a bit to be closer to Naruto.

Another pain goes through Naruto body causing him to close his eyes. He can hear the door opening. He hears some shuffling and some yelling.

He feels something falling close to him. Naruto slowly opens his eyes but the pain is growing in his body. He doesn't understand why…

"Kibou you should know by now that you cannot win against me," Naruto turns to the Kibou. She is holding her left hand to her right shoulder. She is hissing at the man that came in. Naruto looks at the main in the door way. He knows right away that is it Kabuto.

Kabuto walks into the cell. There are men standing at the door way just in case something might happen. The missing-nin walks towards Naruto. He puts his hand on Naruto forehead checking his temperature.

Naruto groans and moves his head slightly to his right then the left trying to get Kabuto hand off of his head. Kabuto ignore Naruto and takes his hand off of Naruto forehead and places two fingers on Naruto neck to check his plus. He writes some things on down a board that he brought in with them and leaves the room.

As he leaves, a girl brings in their food. It is a very simple meal that is some bread, soup, and a small glass of water. Kibou knows that they are treating better then other prisoner.

She grabs the food and brings them over to where Naruto is laying down. She grabs the bread and brings it to Naruto mouth.

"I want you to eat some bread. You need all the energy that you can get," Naruto looks at the food and turns his head. He doesn't feel like any food at all. "Come on, you need it. You will feel better." Naruto turns his head back to the food.

"Can you help me up please?" She nods her head and helps him to sit up. His back is against the wall while his legs hang off the bed. Kibou helps Naruto eat some of the bread that is given to them. She doesn't tell Naruto that she had given some of her food to him.

"You known young one, I haven't gotten your name," she smiled to him. Naruto looks at her. She is a very kind woman.

"My name is Naruto…"

"That is an uncommon name for a demon…" She frowns. Naruto looks at her confusing.

"Why so? It is just a name."

"Do you know what your name means?" Naruto shakes his head in a no. "You know those pink whirlpool designs in the middle that is use for the topping of Ramen?" Naruto nods his head. "Well that is what your name mean."

Naruto eyes open, "Really? That is my favorite food!"

The woman laughs, "That is kind of funny." Naruto slowly starts closing his eyes. Kibou notices it and gives a small smile. "I guess you are already for bed. Don't worry, I will be here to make sure you are alright."

"What…about your… arm?" Naruto asks sleepy.

"It is already healing young one, you should know that we – demons- heal fast." Naruto gives a small laugh before he goes into a dream land.

- - - - -Hokage Village- - - - - -

A small group of ninja are standing in front of the Hokage waiting for her to speak after telling what happen to the other unknown ninja that was in their group.

"Let me get this straight. Naruto –Baka- _My Baka- _was here with you all along. He was kidnapped today because of an unknown virus and you didn't bring him here…"

"Yes you are correct," Jiyuu tells the Hokage. "For you must known, we have a healer in our pack who is much better at healing us then anyone."

Sakura and Sasuke who are standing behind the group of Jinchuriki move back a bit. Never get Tsunade angry. They have learned the hard way.

Tsunade stands up. You can see the angry in her eyes and the youth jusu she put on her self is fading away.

"Listen here punks. I have known Naruto a lot longer then you have. I have seen his worst days and his good days. I've been with him through the time his best friend left him. I have made sure the time I began the Hokage to make sure that Naruto is safe. I have been going to his apartment and making sure that the lady doesn't charge him more then others who lived there. I have been going to grocery stores making sure that they don't sell him rotten food. I have been trying my freaking best to make sure that Naruto can become Hokage. I have been yelling at the elders of this forsaken village to grow up and treat Naruto as a normal ninja who has served his village. He is just like a son to me."

Kumori stands up staring at the women.

"Really, have you been there through the nightmares he has and calming him down after each and every one of his. Telling him that he is not worthless or the demon this village has called him. He doesn't have self confidence anymore and I have been trying to fix that. He is scared of trusting people and being his own person. Naruto is one of the smartest and best ninjas out there. He is able to make great plans and learn the abilities of other in just moments. He can study people and learn all about them by the way they fight and talk to him. All because of this village he is unable to use those skills because of what he thinks about himself. You may done that for him, but you miss the big part – granny. You miss to see how Naruto was behaving while living here. That is why he left, and I believe it is the best choice he ever made."

Sakura and Sasuke watch as the tears come out from Tsunade eyes. She is looking down at her desk.

"Do you believe that I think about that everyday? I sit here waiting for him to come back. I have tired leaving here to go and bring him back to me. He is just like my family that I took for granted. He is strong and I always thought that he was going to be by my side forever. I saw him taking my post in the future. I saw him smiling at me with a real smile. I cried and cried everyday I thought about that, because in the end he left. I shouldn't have done for more him. I know I should have."

Sakura starts crying at those words. She too knows that she had taken Naruto for granted. Everyone has learned the hard way here. When Naruto left, the villagers who have loved Naruto started to feel down and less happy. Naruto is the light of the village and without him the village will suffer.

Sasuke turns his head to the side. He doesn't want anyone to see the emotions in his eyes. Naruto is the only one Sasuke really cares about in this village. He is the one who doesn't care that his last name is Uchiha. He only cared about the person he was and how he is not really a bad guy only someone who had made a mistake. Sasuke never though of it before by now after Naruto had left; Sasuke started really thinking about his childhood. It wasn't really that bad. There are lots of families that are murdered from within. There are children who see their mother or father killing their spouse. It is not uncommon. Sasuke only really thought it was a big thing because everyone else was freaking out. Sasuke family was not really a family at all. They did not really care about him, they only wanted him stronger. His father always wanted him to become like his brother Itachi while his mother was usually always a little off.

He always wondered what would happen if they didn't die. Would his life be any better? No it would not. He would have the Kyuubi power that Naruto holds. Naruto would be dead and others around him will be dead inside. Naruto has helped him overcome their darkness and become who they are today.

Sasuke looks back at the group before him. They know what Naruto has been through. They are Jinchuriki and they have been hated from their village to the point where they left or have been thrown out. They have done nothing wrong and yet they are the ones who are created like a missing-nin.

It is not fair – but it is how life works.

"How are we going to help him now?" Sasuke asks them. They need to stop worrying about who has taken care of Naruto better and start worrying on how to get him back.

"You guys are in no way to go and get Naruto. You are not ready." Lavender tells them. "You have not yet train in the way of Demons. You have many flaws that will come to your death if you come with us. You need to train in order to improve. It will take days, weeks, or even months but you need to improve. Today's training was seeing what you need to improve at, and in my group, it is a lot. It is going to take time in which we do not have, but you cannot go into a fight with out it."

Sasuke looks at her in the eye. "I know where Naruto is right now. I have train under him for some time. He is not that strong. I do believe that we are strong enough to go and get him."

She shakes her head. "Do you not understand? He has hidden many things from you. You must have something that he wants. He trained you in order to improve those things but kept most of secrets from you. He is a half demon and a very strong one too. He is able to catch demons and find out their power and use it for himself. He tricks demons and humans to do his dirty work. I have found this out in the Northern Country."

"We do not have time though," Sakura tells him. "How can we train and still help Naruto?"

Kitoushi looks at the young girl. "I may an idea." Everyone turns their head to him. "In my old home, we have a large cave that no one is aloud to go into. It is a special area that only certain ninjas with great power can go in. Everyone who has gone in has never came out but one man. He was much stronger and smarter once came out of the cave. If we are to build up strength in a short amount of time, then I believe that going to this cave will make us stronger."

Everyone thinks about. Is it is really the only way to build up strength in a short amount of time.

Tsunade looks at Sakura and Sasuke. "I will need most of the ninjas that you are training. I want you to bring: Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, and Iruka. I know they will train hard."

They nod their heads, "I want them ready by tomorrow morning at the Eastern Gate by Five packed and ready to go."

- - - - -Hokage Village- - - - - -

"_Mommy…Daddy… look at what I made," jumps a little boy. The mother and father who where sitting down on the bench watching their son build an sand castle in the park, stand up to see what their child as made._

"_That is really good work," the mother tells her son._

"_Did you do this by yourself?" The father asks him. The boy nods his head very happy._

"_Yep, I did it all by myself." The young boy jumps off of the sand and into his father arms. "Daddy, did you have a good father's day?" The father smiles down at his child and wife._

"_Every day is a good day, because when I look at you and your mother, I am very happy."_

_The family starts to walk away from the park not knowing that a young child is sitting down on the swings watching from afar on what is going on._

"_Why is this day so special?" The boy asks himself. "Is it like every other day?"_

"_Look over here, it is the Demon Brat."_

_The young boy turns his head to face the upcoming people. It is a group of four men who seem to be a little weird today._

_Naruto had seen them today with their families enjoying the day. Everyone with families has been doing that. Fathers have been getting gifts from their children and telling them how much they love each other._

_Naruto holds on the swing tightly. For some odd reason, he wants to run away from these men._

_One of the men walk up to Naruto and grab his chin and look into Naruto eyes that are filled with fear._

"_Oh, it seems as though the little Demon Brat is scared," the man laughs. "Well you should be, you little twerp. Tonight I am going to make you wish that you were never born."_

_All of the men laugh and group around Naruto. Of them pushes Naruto off of the swing._

_How many times had Naruto gone through these beatings? He is not even five years old and yet Naruto has been beating almost everyday. It is something that no child should go through, or for anyone for that matter._

_Naruto would lay on the ground and take the kicks, punches, and what ever is thrown at him. He is will take it all and not let them known how much it is getting to him._

_But what comes next hurts Naruto even more._

"_I bet your parents are happy that they are dead. I bet you even killed them too, Demon. They don't have to watch over you at all. They don't have to live knowing what you became." The man then goes to the boy's ear. "I bet your father believes that you are unfit to be his son…"_

_Most of Naruto life he knows that Mothers and Fathers is the best things in a child's life. They learn many things like love, morals, beliefs, and for a child to make their parents proud of them._

_What that man had said to Naruto had hurt him many ways that those beatings had. He had somehow failed in life. He wasn't able to make his family proud of him? Are his parents really dead? Do they even care about him? He is really a worthless cause they call him? Is he somehow at fault for many people deaths? Is it he truly a monster?_

- - - - -Underground in Sound- - - - - -

It's been two weeks since Naruto was caught by Kabuto. Nothing has changed in their settings. Naruto is still in the same old cell with Kibou.

Naruto was done his heat a week and a half a go. Kibou told him that every year around that time for him is going to be his heat season.

Kibou looks at the cell door. She has been planing for a long time on how to escape this place. She knows when Kabuto or any of the other guards comes to check up on them, or when their food comes. She has been studying for a while now.

She looks over Naruto who is now sleeping. He was unable to ask some more questions about the Demon World because of their sleep patterns. They know not to trust Kabuto or anyone here, so one is always up while the other one sleeps. They are only awake together while eating.

Kibou walks over to Naruto. She knows that he at least had eight hours of sleep. She has everything plan out. She knows that tonight is the night to escape. She can feel it in the air.

"Naruto…can you wake up please." Kibou asks hem. He moves slightly in his sleep until his eyes are open. He looks into Kibou eyes before sitting up on the bed.

"What is wrong, Kibou?" He asks her.

"Tonight is the night, Naruto. We are going to leave this place," she explains to him.

"What..."

"It has been four weeks since I have been in here. I was part of a squad that was to go and check the area. I was caught and ended up here. I know that by now my squad has found this area and is waiting to attack. I know that they will not be able to get to me so I will have to get to them. We are going to leave tonight, Naruto."

Naruto looks at her. He knows that it is a matter of time before something happens. You can never trust Orochimaru. He has a sick mind and you never know what is going to happen next. "Okay, lets go." Naruto looks up at Kibou and they nod their heads.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It has been easy knocking out the guards that brought their food in. Kibou had look her bed apart and use the leg of the bed to knock out the guards. They have been running for some time trying to find their way out of the underground. It is just like a big maze with lots of door and traps.

Every so many steps is a new door. They know that they have to go through a certain door in order to get into a new hallway that would leave them out of the underground and into the forest where they can be safe and meet up with Kibou squad.

"This one is locked," Naruto tells Kibou who is on the other side of the hall checking the doors. Most of the doors aren't even doors at all. Naruto opens another door to find out that it is a trap. He quickly makes some hand seals and shoots the snake that has came out of the room back into the room and closes the door. He turns around to Kibou, "I give up. There are way too many doors."

Kibou grabs his hand. "Lets see if we can make it to the end of this hallway. Maybe the door might be there." They run for what seems like hours but only ten minutes. In time they come across a large door. Both sides of the door is two large snakes which looks like to protecting it. Naruto and Kibou look at each other before opening the door.

A bright shine of light brightens up the hallway. They have found the door to the outside world. Kibou looks around the area before going any further. She has notice that during Naruto and hers escape, there hasn't been one guard they have met. It was like they wanted them to leave, but why?

"Come on Naruto. I can see the calling that my team has made. It is only a couple miles away." Naruto nods his head and follows after Kibou.

They jump on the trees going through them like nothing. They look around making sure that there are no traps or hidden guards. You can never be to sure.

"Took you long enough, Kibou." says a voice from the clearing. Kibou stops on a tree branch looking around for the voice. Naruto stops behind her wondering what is going on. In moments, two demons jump on a branch beside Kibou. They look just like her but they are both men. One has long hair while the other has short hair.

"Who is your little friend?" The Demon with long hair asks.

"This is Naruto. It seems that he is a Fox Demon and didn't know anything about the Demon world. It seems as though Naruto and Orochumori know each other but not on the best of terms." She gives a small laugh. "We must get going. I know that the Sound are planing something and I have a feeling that it is not going to be good."

The two men nod their heads and take off with Naruto and Kibou following them. Naruto looks over to Kibou.

"Kibou, where are we going?" He asks.

"We are going to the Demon Village, Naruto." She answers back.

Naruto nods his head. He looks back to the two men ahead and can't help but think about his friends, and if they are worried about him. If so, what are they doing.

- - - - -Author Notes- - - - - -

I had a huge mistake in my last chapter, so I had to rewrite most of this out again. When I was writing the last chapter I was thinking on making the training part longer by saying that they had train for at least a month or so. But me being the blond I am, forgot to put that done and then made this chapter thinking that they had a month training time. So I had to change this whole chapter and add a lot of things that I do not like at all. The whole cave thing - I had to make that up and I hate it. I didn't know what to do because they haven't really train at all. Only seeing what needs to be done. So that part was last minute. So was Kibou. Oh man, I hate it when I mess up. -cries-  



End file.
